Dead Pimpin'
by NelBearPig
Summary: Set after Dead and Gone. Jason deserves a better kidnapping story than what he got. So here is what I thought of. But of course at its heart its a story about Sookie and Eric's love for one another.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm taking a break from my other story because this one has been taunting me and dying to get out of me. The idea actually came from my mother, but she asked me to write it since she doesn't have the time too. We are both huge SVM fans so I dedicate this to her (except the citrusy parts those are dedicated to the Viking). Also Tara and Lafayette in this story are modeled after the ones from the show not the books. Enjoy. P.S. I do not own any of the characters, all of the credit goes to Charlaine Harris.

I was working the lunch shift at Merlotte's and luckily it wasn't busy because I was still a little sore from the wounds I sustained during the Fairy War. Also luckily for me it was still cool enough out that I could get away with wearing my winter uniform to hide my still healing arms and legs.

I went through my shift on auto-pilot like I have ever since I've come back to work, I was very thankful for the fact that enough time has passed that people had finally stopped asking me what happened to cause me to "crash" my car. The lying was tiresome and I could tell that most people didn't believe my story anyway. Eric was more than happy to actually crash my car for me though because it gave him an excuse to finally get me a new one.

Sam was keeping a very close eye on me s he had since I returned. I could tell that he was quite aware of the fact that I still had a slight limp even though I was trying to hide it. He would make me sit down every now and then since I would not let him cut back on my hours. I was determined to get my life back to normal. Although there have been no major calamities in my life over the past month and a half I was still on high alert and wanted to squeeze enough normal activity into my life as possible now before it all goes to hell in a hand basket again.

"Hey, Sookie are you alright?" Hoyt asked pulling me out of my reverie.

"Yeah, Hoyt I'm fine is there anything I can get for you?" I tried to plaster on my Crazy Sookie smile but even I have noticed that it is not as bright or large as it had been in the past, making it much less crazy and much more sad.

Hoyt must have notice because he gave me a sympathetic smile and a pat on the shoulder before saying, "No thanks Sook I'm just waiting for Holly. Have you heard from Jason? Holly and I were supposed to take him out tonight to try and cheer him up a little since he is still cut up pretty bad about Crystal but I haven't been able to get a hold of him."

It was so nice of Hoyt to try and cheer up my brother who has had a really rough time of it lately with the horrific death of his estranged wife and unborn baby, the death of his close friend, and the spurning he received from our only living family. Jason was good at putting up a tough front through it all but I and apparently Hoyt knew how much he has been hurting lately.

"No, sorry Hoyt I haven't you know how he's been lately there are some days that he just doesn't want to talk to anyone, he should be coming around soon."

"Your, probably right Sookie, I just worry you know." God bless Hoyt, his heart is so big.

"I know," I said managing my first genuine smile in some time. "He just needs time is all."

"Hey Hoyt, hey Sookie," Holly says bouncing over "let me go get my purse and we will go pick up Jason."

"I can't get in touch with him so maybe we should try him another time in case he needs some space." Replies Hoyt looking towards me questioningly. I give him a slight nod before Holly says.

"Aww that's too bad maybe another time then." I knew she was being sincere which was surprising and touching since I knew that she has never really liked my brother.

I refilled a few drinks as I waited for my relief to come in. Danielle came in shortly and I was all too happy to be leaving. After filling her in on my remaining tables I headed back to get my purse. Sam was in his office going over the books with a very stressed look on his face since it was close to tax season. He looked up when I came in and gave me a small smile. I could tell that he's been dying to ask me something ever since I came back to work and so far I've been really good at avoiding it; tonight I was not so lucky.

"Hey Sook, can you sit for a sec."

"Sure Sam what's up?" I said trying to not sound as annoyed as I was. Sam has always been a good friend to me and I love him for it but he always want to talk about what is going on with me. Right now I would rather not talk about any of it and just try to forget.

"How have you been? I mean after everything." The concern etched on his face looked so painful, it broke my heart

"I'm fine Sam really, Bill and Niall got to me in time, Eric did what he could to heal me, and the portals are closed. Everything is fine now and back to normal." I tried to say it in a tone that had a sense of finality to it but I think I just ended up sounding defeated and exhausted.

"You and I both know that nothing is fine but if you want to delude yourself into believing that it is then that is up to you. I'm just waiting for the day that you look up and see the mess your making of your life, you keep sticking your neck out for people and end up bloodied and beaten in return. Don't you see they aren't worth it."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, of all of the things I was expecting to hear from my dear friend Sam this was definitely not it. I couldn't have hidden my shock if I wanted to. I shot straight up out of the chair and yelled. "Sam Merlotte, I never in a million years would have expected this from you. You are supposed to be my friend, how dare you talk to me that way."

Sam was equally as angry now and also stands bring us practically nose to nose over his desk. "I am your friend that is why I'm talking to you this way. I am tired of watching you throw your life away from these people who don't care about you, haven't you noticed that as soon as they get what they need from you they leave. Where is Bill, where is Eric, and Niall, and that fool brother of yours. You bend over backwards for them and they leave you behind. I'm tired of standing idly by and watching you try to put your life back together time and time again. It all needs to stop."

Before I could respond Tara comes barging in. "What the hell is going on in here we can hear y'all shouting clear across the bar."

I couldn't hold my tears when I looked at Tara. She came into the office put her arm around me and quickly ushered me out. She walked me to employee lot and waited for me to calm down before saying anything.

"You okay?"

I couldn't look up at her and just shook my head no.

"You want to talk about it."

I shook my head again.

"When you are ready to talk I'll be here, I just hope it's soon."

I nodded and she gave me a hug before heading back inside.

I got into my new red (go figure) Volkswagen Jetta and headed home. I was still reeling from what happened between Sam and me. I know that on some level he is right and he was just acting out of concern but I hurt nonetheless. Just then my phone rings.

"Hello"

_Lover, what has you so upset?_

I was so out of it I hadn't noticed that they sun had set already.

"I just had fight with Sam, it was nothing."

_You have a habit of saying everything is nothing recently. If it were truly nothing you would not be so upset._

"I'm fine. I'll be by later after I check on Bill and Amelia."

Eric sighed unnecessarily. _Until then Lover._

We hung up and I continued on my way to Bill's house. Every night since I've gone to back to work I have gone to check on Bill after my shift. I pulled up to the old Compton house and let myself in. I was pleasantly surprised to see that today Bill has made his way to the living room couch today from his newly light tight bedroom upstairs. I guess the constant supply of living donors and True Blood that Dr. Ludwig has been sending over has paid off.

"Well I see some on is feeling better."

"Yes, some what but not 100 percent better yet. I see your limping less which makes me happy."

"Yup, I guess it all takes time right."

Bill just smiled and made a move to sit up.

"Oh no you don't Bill Compton you stay right where you are, you have already done too much coming all the way down here."

"Yes mother." He says with a bit of a smile. Bill has taken to calling me mom, mother, and mommy as a way to poke fun at the amount of time I spend checking up on him.

"I hate it when you call me that and you know it."

"Yes which is why I continue to do it." I know he noticed my mood when I came in and is trying to cheer me up but I can't help but feel that his condition is entirely my fault.

"So what are we watching today?" I said as I took up a seat on the floor in front of him.

"I was thinking Buffy the Vampire Slayer. It should be good for a laugh."

I just shook my head as he pressed play on the remote. "Since when do you have a sense of humor Bill? No offense, but you were always so serious before."

"I figure that I have two options: one I could sit well lay around feeling sorry for myself ignoring my circumstances and rot away slowly; or I could try and make the best of it and try to find joy in what I have while I have it."

There is nothing like a near (final) death experience to change your outlook on things. I was envious of Bill's optimistic attitude. I decided to try it out for a bit and if it doesn't work I'll go back to ignoring all of what has happened.

I had forgotten how funny the movie was especially when Pee Wee Herman's character dies. Before I knew it, it was 8:30 and the donors where arriving. As usual I offered to stay until he was done but he assured me that he would glamour them into forgetting that they were there and that he was sick. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before heading out to my car.

As much as I like spending time with Bill I must admit that the motivation behind my daily visits are completely selfish. I feel so guilty for his situation, if I had only gone to stay with Eric, or paid closer attention when I was going into the house that day all of this could have been avoided. But I have to stop thinking like that if I'm going to have a more optimistic outlook like Bill. If he can do it from Death's doorstep then I can do it too.

I pulled up into my driveway and mentally prepared myself for phase two of Operation Easy Sookie's Guilt. I shored up my mental shields and walked in the backdoor. Amelia was also lying on the couch, but she looked like she was in a lot worse shape than Bill. Her eyes were red and blotchy; there was a mountain of tissues on the floor in front of her and she was watching reruns of the Golden Girls, which like Law and Order seems to always be on.

"Hey Amelia, which one is on today." I have learned to stop asking how she is feeling and just focus on what happened on TV that day since it seems to be the only conversation that doesn't set her off.

"Blanch met a man, he disappointed her, then the other girls stuck by her, Rose told a story about St. Olaf, blah, blah, blah."

I didn't say anything because I could see that she was in one of her darker moods today, so I just went about my daily routine of cleaning up the tissues and making dinner.

Amelia was dealing well with Tray's death at first; she didn't blame me in the slightest and had gone back to work at the insurance office. That changed when Tray's ex-wife showed up on the doorstep with a box of his old stuff. In the box was a small ring box with a note from the ex-wife attached to it. It said, "I guess he was planning on giving this to you." Inside the box was a simple diamond engagement ring.

Amelia cried for days and has been wearing the ring ever since. It was then that Amelia started blaming me. She never said it out loud but she didn't halve to. She blamed me from taking her future from her and I couldn't help but thinking she was right. So I did everything I could think of to make it up to her and take care of her while she got better.

She had her days when she was almost back to the old Amelia, but more often than not there was something that happened during the day or night that would remind her of Tray and she would spiral downwards again.

I called her to the table when I finished making dinner. I would usually bring the food to her on a tray so she could eat it in front of the television but today I was determined to get her up and moving.

After much persuasion I finally got her to the table. As usual she poked and picked at the food but she ate most of it for once. She has gotten very skinny recently and I have been worried, but that helped to relax my nerves.

After cleaning up the dishes I was actually successful in convincing Amelia to take a shower after which I brushed her hair out for her. I was expected the normal silence during our tandem TV time but was pleasantly surprised when she started talking.

"How was work?"

"It was okay, the usual, nothing exciting." I wanted to avoid talking about my fight with Sam.

"That's good. It is really brave of you to go back to work so soon after…everything."

This was the closest we ever got to talking about what happened the night of the Fairy War. "I just needed something to distract me you know."

"Yeah, I think I do." She looked thoughtful for a moment before changing the subject. "How's Bill doing?"

"He is getting better slowly, he made it down to the couch today."

"That's good to hear, tell him hi for me."

"Will do. I'm going to get ready to head over to Fangtasia."

I headed to my bedroom and took a quick shower before changing into some jeans and long-sleeved t-shirt. I had completely given up on trying to look nice for my trips there much to Pam's chagrin. When I went back into the living room I found Amelia cleaning which was a welcomed sight. I was so excited to see her up and about that I ran over and gave her a huge hug.

She laughed saying, "Yeah I'll miss you too. See you tomorrow."

I let her go "Okay yeah, see you later."

I got into the car and headed for Fangtasia much happier than I had been a few hours ago. If my friends who have been through worse things than I have recently can start to see the light at the end of the tunnel I could to.

When I pulled into the parking lot of Fangtasia into my normal spot next to Eric's red Corvette. For the first time in a long time I had a song in my heart and pep in my step and I walked up to the front door instead of sneaking in the back like I usually do. Pam was surprised to see me.

"My, my aren't we looking better, but your clothes still look like hell."

"It's nice to see you too Pam." I couldn't help but smile at her I missed actually appreciating her snarky attitude.

She actually smiled at me and moved aside to let me in. I was in such a good mood that I didn't even notice the thoughts of the fangbangers who I just cut in front of on the line.

I walked through the bar and followed the calm feeling to my Viking vampire. Most nights I would come here just to feel the calm that I get through my bond with Eric. More often than not I would just sit in his office while he was in the bar so that I could feel relaxed and have a chance to think. On those nights I would refuse to be in the same room as him until after closing when he would drive me home.

Tonight I walked over to his booth and waited for him to come sit with me. Ginger brought me over a coke since I have made it a point to not drink while in my depressed state for fear of making worse. It is pathetic to be the crying woman at the bar. Eric joined me shortly. He sat across from me giving me an appraising look.

"Lover it is good to see that you are in a better mood, you were becoming insufferable."

"Gee thanks, but I am feeling better I figure should make the best of it and try to find joy in what I have while I have it." I said quoting Bill, the influence of my new brighter, more optimistic attitude.

"Wow, what caused the change in attitude?"

I couldn't help but laugh anticipating Eric's reaction to my response. "Well Bill said that earlier while we were watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer and I realized that if he could feel that way and he is practically half dead, then I have no excuse."

Eric quirked his eyebrow "Since when is Bill such the optimist?"

"I guess almost finally dying changes a person, he even has a sense of humor now. Its so weird but nice too." I couldn't help the smile that played on my lips.

Eric shifted a bit in his seat and I picked up a hint of something odd in the bond. "If I didn't know any better Mr. Northman I would say you were jealous." I said teasingly raising an eyebrow of my own.

"I still don't know why you feel the need to go over there every night, there is nothing you can do for him."

"I do it because he is my friend and I owe it to him since it is my fault after all." I felt my good mood ebbing away slowly with this conversation.

"Exactly every night you go there I there is an intense feeling of guilt that comes across the bond. I don't like the feeling and I don't know why you subject yourself to it."

"Imagine how guilty I would feel if it didn't go at all, you should know me better than that by now, I would never be able to live with myself."

"This is true lover, your heart is too big for your own good sometimes. You have stuck your neck out for myself and others on many occasions. I still don't know how properly thank you." I knew he was thinking about the bombing at Rhodes but his sincerity was still overwhelming.

I stood up abruptly and stuck my hand out to him desperate focus on lighter things. "Dance with me."

"Are you sure your not ill, isn't it time for you to hide in my office for the rest of the night you've been out here for an entire 20 minutes." He said poking fun at me as he got up from his seat slowly. I saw a golden opportunity that I just couldn't let slip by.

When I "pulled" him to the dance floor I reached up to his ear and whispered. "If you're lucky we can hide in your office together later."

The look on his face was priceless and I couldn't help but soak it up as I danced like it was the world was ending. It felt so good to dance again, it felt even better to be dancing with Eric again; he had been so kind and understanding through all of my healing and bad moods.

Feeding off of our mutual good mood we danced until closing without even realizing it. When we finally stopped my hair was a mess and I was a sweaty mess. Pam walked over to us clearly amused with our little show.

"I see the Energizer bunny does stop going at some point." She said smirking at me. "And by the looks of you two if I didn't know our little Sookie here better I would say you two were doing more than dancing out there."

I looked over to Eric whose hair for the first time (outside if the bedroom) was disheveled and his clothes were rumpled. I could not help but laugh. Pam gave us a genuine smile and gave me my biggest shock of the day when she hugged me. Before I could react she walked away.

I turned to look up at Eric who was grinning like an idiot. "Who is that woman and what has she done with my Pam."

"Your Pam huh, well I am happy to see my girls like each other so much." He looked down at me and his smile had morphed into a wicked one and I knew what he was thinking.

"You better get your head out of the gutter buddy, I don't like Pam that much."

"I never thought I would miss you calling me buddy but I did…a lot." He said waggling his eyebrow at me.

I just shook my head in defeat knowing that no matter what I said he would find a way to turn it around on me. So I made my way towards the door.

"Lover where are you going, I thought you said we could hide in my office." He said making the most pathetic looking pouty face I had ever seen.

I sighed, "How about I give you a rain check on that one I'm in desperate need of a shower."

Eric was in front of me in vampire speed. "Why bother taking a shower if you're just going to get dirty all over again?" He said with the wickedest grin that I hadn't noticed I missed until recently. While I was in my "mood" lets call it for lack of a better word Eric would drive me home every night, sit with me as I ate, watched TV with me if I felt up to it, talked to me if I let him, he would stay with me until I fell asleep before flying back the Shreveport. And in that time he never once tried anything or made a lewd joke.

I didn't realize until just now how much I took my bad mood out on him, I silently blamed him for my situation and was punishing him for it. He must have known what I was doing and accepted my punishment without complaint. He even tried to explain to me what kept him from coming to me that night but I never let him. And here he was standing in front of me acting as if the past month and a half hadn't happened. He was standing there still willing to be with me. What did I ever do to deserve him?

I just shook my head feeling terrible and walked out to the cars. I sat in the passenger's seat of my new car and let Eric drive me home, he must have noticed the shift in my mood because he hadn't said a word since we got in. I was still thinking about how awfully I had treated him and couldn't stand the silence anymore; we were pulling up to my house when I broke down. "I'm so sorry Eric, I didn't mean to treat you so badly, I was so angry and I needed someone to blame and I blamed you when it wasn't your fault." I said sobbing.

"Lover, not only are we bonded but we are pledged and you still don't realize that I'm not going anywhere. You had been through a lot and were trying to cope; bad moods don't last forever so I waited. Though I fully expect to be rewarded for my patience." His waggling eyebrow showed me that his playful mood was back, but I couldn't help the tears that continued to fall from my eyes.

I didn't know what to say so I just kissed him, pushing all of my feelings for him through the bond I just hoped that he was getting the message that I was trying to get across. I was sorry, I had acted like an ass, and I cared about him more than I did anyone else.

He apparently got the message because he had me pressed up against the passenger side door in a matter of seconds and was kissing me hard in return. I was very tempted to spend the rest of the night with him in the car just so I wouldn't have to break off this kiss, but as I said before I was in desperate need of another shower.

Begrudgingly I pulled away from him, which was no easy feat seeing as I was pressed against the door. "Baby, what do you say we go inside, huh?" I had to scramble out of the car because I knew that if Eric was able to kiss me again that I would never leave that car again. I ran up the steps to the back door but of course Eric beat me there.

"I don't mind the chase lover, it makes the prize…sweeter."

I could feel my skin flushing all over; it was a sensation I thought I would never feel again.

"Well can I get a head start at least?" I knew I was playing with fire, but it was so worth it.

Eric stepped aside to let me unlock the door. I was ready to make a mad dash for my door but before I could take a step Eric grabbed me. He said, "Head starts over lover" before throwing me over his shoulder. I could help but let out a squeal and we both laughed but stopped abruptly when we saw Amelia. She was still cleaning, neither Eric nor I have seen her up and about for so long.

"Hey Eric, Sookie how are you guys?" Amelia said sounding almost like her old self.

"Witch, it is good to see that you are feeling better." That was the most Eric has spoken to Amelia over the past month and a half even though he has been here practically every night. Many of those nights were spent sandwiched between us on the couch watching TV. Due to the moods Amelia and I were experiencing at the time, there wasn't much conversation to be had.

"Thanks, Eric. Oh, and Sookie" she said bending down to see my face from its spot behind Eric, "I spoke to Greg Aubert, I'll be going back to work tomorrow." She gave me a weak smile, I knew she wasn't really feeling up to it but thought it was for the best.

"That's great. I'll probably drop by to say hi before heading over to Merlotte's."

We smiled brightly at each other as Eric started to move towards my door. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." I said before Eric closed my bedroom door behind us.

Eric unceremoniously plopped me on the bed and was hovering over me in an instant. He peppered my face and neck with sweet kisses that became increasingly urgent. "I've come to claim my prize." He said before attacking my mouth. I wanted nothing more than to continue but my paranoia about my current state of hygiene would not allow me, I guess that's what happens when your guy has a super human sense of smell.

"Eric sweetie, please I can't do this until after I shower, I just wont feel comfortable."

Eric just heaved an unnecessary sigh as he rolled off of me to lie on his back. I took the opportunity to literally run into the bathroom. I got into the shower planning on taking the fasted one humanly possible. In my haste I didn't hear Eric come into the bathroom, or the shower for that matter. I didn't see him either since I had my back to the shower curtain while reaching for my soap.

"Since you are desperate to get clean lover let me help you get to those hard to reach spots." He said while reaching past me for the soap.

I nearly jumped out of my skin, and was practically paralyzed but the intensity in Eric's eyes as he lathered his hands up and began to clean me. The cleaning didn't last long but that didn't mean that his hands stopped moving. His wet and soapy hands palmed my breasts as he began to knead them. His head dipped down as he sucked one of my nipples into his mouth.

I felt like I was going to explode when one of Eric's hands slipped down to "clean" my mound. I couldn't help but press myself into him as he stroked my folds and entered me with his fingers.

I couldn't take it any more. "Please" was all I could manage to strangle out. With that Eric put both of his hands behind my legs lifting me up and pressing my back against the wall of the shower stall. He released my breast from his mouth and started to kiss his way up my body. I gasped as he gently scraped his fangs along my neck before kissing it. I never wanted to be bitten so much in my life.

He continued to blaze a trail of kisses along my jaw, to my mouth. I was so eager for him at this point that I couldn't stop myself from shivering despite the continuous spray of warm water. We kissed and his tongue entered my mouth as he entered me. I couldn't help but scream out from the pleasure of it.

I hadn't realized how much I missed being with him this way. Bond or no bond this was right. I can't believed I wasted so much time being mad at this man for something that was not his fault.

Eric's movements were torturously slow I couldn't take it; I needed as much of him as I could get…now. I tried to meet his thrusts but he held my hips firmly against the wall. Frustrated with his pace I reached down in between us and began to rub my fingers against my numb, to help to relive some of my tension.

But Eric was having none of it, he took booth of my hands and held them above my head in one of his large ones, and firmly pressed his body against mine effectively restricting my movement. "Lover, I have waited for so long. It is now your turn. To. Be. Patient." He said emphasizing his last words with deep, hard thrusts. I could not remember ever being so turned on in my life.

"Oh God, please Eric, Bite me." Even to do that he made me wait. He slowly licked and kissed along my pulse point. Finally he bit down and I came screaming his name.

"Oh, fuck Eric. I love you so fucking much." The words just came tumbling out. I had no control over them.

Eric stopped drinking from me and looked up to meet my eyes. I was hoping that he didn't hear me but obviously he did. He just stared at me for a moment searching my eyes for something. I figured I had nothing to lose so I pushed my love for him through the bond and was surprised when I felt a rush of love in return.

Eric smiled, my blood dripping down his mouth. "I love you too, Sookie."

I had never felt as happy as I felt in that moment. Immediately all questions and doubts I've had about this man over the past few years were erased. I knew the bond did nothing but amplify existing feelings and act as a conduit between us by which we feel each other's emotions.

We just stood there for a while smiling at one another like a couple of fools. We must have used up all of the hot water because it suddenly freezing. I was suddenly pulled out of my trance like state, which pulled Eric out of his as well. He turned the water off and got a towel and dried us off. He wrapped me up in the towel and carried me to the bed.

He laid me down gently before kissing me. We have kissed before but this was different, it was like having a cool drink of water after being stranded in the desert for years. We pushed our love for one another back and forth in the bond and I never felt such peace in my life. We spent the rest of the night showing each other exactly how we loved one another.

A/N: So what did you think? This was my foray into lemons so I hope I didn't mess it up too bad. All feedback is welcomed; questions, comments, and suggestions will be greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face. I was disappointed when I rolled over and found that I was alone in bed. I knew Eric couldn't stay with me buy I wanted nothing more than to make up next to him.

I stretched before getting out of bed and noticed the slight twinge of my sore muscles. I couldn't help the smile that played on my face when I realized that I would definitely be limping some more today but for a completely different reason than I had been the day before. I made my way gingerly to the bathroom to take care of my needs and take a quick shower since the one I took the night before didn't server well to get me clean.

I made my way over to my dresser wrapped in my towel in order to find some clothes to wear, it was 9:30 so I decided to just put my Merlotte's uniform since I was going to check on Amelia at the insurance office before I went to work. I saw a note on the dresser and stopped to read it.

Lover,

I couldn't bring myself to leave you and fly back to Shreveport this morning, so I am making use of your hidey-hole for the day. I am looking forward to seeing you when I rise. Bobby should be coming by to drop some of my stuff off, let me know if he gives you a hard time.

Love,

E

I wasn't completely thrilled with the fact that I had to deal with Bobby Burnham seeing that he is no fan of mine but I was overjoyed by the fact that Eric had spent the day. I got dressed and made my way to the kitchen, hoping that I wouldn't have to wait too long for Bobby to arrive.

The smell of coffee hit me as soon as I left my room. It was such a simple thing but it made me so happy that not only was Amelia getting her life back together, but that even after such tragedy life can return to normal. I poured my self a cup and thought of how I thought things would never get back to normal after Gran died.

Normal didn't stop existing after her death it just changed. The new normal was no longer having Gran around to talk to and love. Thinking back on it now I realize that after all of the things that happened over the last couple of years I had never accepted or acknowledged their contribution to my new "normal" life.

Gran was gone, Claudine was gone, so were Crystal and Tray, Niall went back to Faery, Bill had done all that he had done, I had been shot and staked, the FBI is after me, I saved the man that is currently sleeping under my closet from and exploding building. At the time these things were happening none of it seemed normal, but now that they are the past and part of my history; they are my normal. This is my life whether I like it or not. There is nothing I can do to change it.

I felt a great feeling of relief when I realized finally that fretting over these past situations was doing nothing but holding back and making me define myself by who I was at those particular times. I need to focus on the person I will become as a result of them. Focusing on creating my new normal will force me to leave the traumas behind and become a better person for them and in spite of them.

I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard a knock on the door. When I answered it I was greeted by the surly face of the one and only Bobby Burnham. He stuck his hand out in which he was holding a large duffel bag.

"Miss. Stackhouse." Was all he said handed me the bag.

I reached for it deciding to ignore is less than courteous attitude. But when my hand brushed up against his it all made sense. I hadn't even realized that my shields were all the way down since I didn't need them with Amelia out of the house.

The thoughts I was getting from Bobby were as they always were, that I was a worthless redneck that wasn't god enough for his master, and such but the images I got from him spoke volumes. He was envisioning being in bed with Eric and myself, since he figured the only way he could get Eric into bed was if I was there since Eric seemed so attached to me. He thought that being with Eric would make Eric realize his true feelings for Bobby and they could run away together and live as man and vampire and then eventually live happily ever after as vampire and vampire for all of eternity.

I was completely shocked, of all of the things to get from Bobby this was definitely not the one I was expecting to get. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him, having to drop off clothes so that the man you love can spend time with another must be incredibly difficult. I couldn't stop my self, dropped the duffel bag and pulled Bobby into a huge hug.

"I'm sorry, you will find the right guy for you one day Bobby."

Bobby pulled out of my embrace absolutely mortified. "How did you…why would you say that to me."

I realized I made a huge mistake by reacting. "I'm so sorry Bobby I didn't mean to react to what I saw I don't usually I was just caught so off guard."

"What! What did you do to me?"

"Nothing it was an accident."

Before I could stop him to explain what happened he went running down front steps and into his car. I wasn't looking forward to explaining to Eric why he may have to find a new day man and my role in it. I just sighed and took the duffel bag to the spare bedroom leaving it on the bed so that Eric would see it when he rose.

I gathered my purse and car keys before going to visit Amelia. When I pulled into the lot at Greg Aubert's office I noticed how nice the day was, it was a little warm to be wearing my winter uniform but I was still not comfortable revealing my scars; I wanted to wait at least until they had less of a resemblance to the bit marks that they were.

I walked in and was greeted by Amelia; it was good to see that her mood had continued to improve from last night.

"Hey Ames, how's it going?"

"Oh, hey Sookie it's going okay. How are you?"

"I'm fine, I think I just coast Eric his day man though," she looked at me quizzically and I told her the story of what happened with Bobby this morning with Bobby. She just stared at me with wide eyes before breaking out into a fit of hysterics.

"That sure does explain a lot." She said in between laughs.

"I know right. I would hate me too if I were him." I said finally losing the battle against my own giggles.

We sat and chatted a bit before I left to head for Merlotte's. Amelia offered to meet me at Merlotte's later and head over to Bill's later for his nightly check up before heading home. Shortly after saying goodbye to Amelia I was pulling into the employee parking lot at Merlotte's.

I saw Lafayette by the dumpster when I was coming up, he waited for me so we could go inside together. I had always had a special place in my heart for Lafayette, maybe it is because we both know what it is like to be scorned by the town we have lived in all of our lives due to things that we had no control over; the way we were born. I wonder briefly if Lafayette would be interested in Bobby, I knew for a fact that Lafayette's tastes varied greatly and that he was know to get into some wild stuff sometimes. I thought that Lafayette's wild streak and Bobby's straight-laced disposition would somehow cancel each other out and that they could be good together.

I greeted Lafayette with a bubbly "Hey," and a quick kiss on the cheek. We linked arms and walked into the back of Merlotte's. He looked down at me smirking.

"What?" I asked as I felt myself blush from the intensity of his gaze.

"Oh, girl. You got some good lovin' last night didn't ya?"

The now brighter pink color of my skin answered the question for me but before I had a chance to respond verbally we heard a snort. I saw a very unhappy looking Sam had stopped short in front of us. He was looking at me intently and when I so him focus in on my neck I remembered that Eric never had to close my wound after my little admission last night. The marks wouldn't be readily noticeable by most people since I had Eric's blood, which healed them for the most part, but with Sam's keen supe senses he saw them clearly.

Sam walked into his office slamming his door. Lafayette just looked at each other and shook our heads. I went about my business of waiting tables for the next few hours actually enjoying my job again; but that didn't last long.

I was standing at the bar talking to Tara when Calvin Norris walked in with Tanya. Calvin rarely came into Merlotte's, let alone in the middle of the day.

"Sookie, I've been calling you."

I couldn't think of anything that was so urgent that would cause Calvin to come to my job if he couldn't reach me by phone. "I left home earlier than normal this morning. What's going on?"

Calvin took me by the arm and moved me to the back of the bar near the restrooms and I was all of a sudden nervous. "Have you spoken to Jason? He didn't come with the pack last night and I can't get a hold of him."

I hadn't realized that last night was a full moon, which probably explains Sam's bad mood. But I couldn't help but feel like a bad sister since I let myself get so caught up in Eric last night that I had forgotten to call and check up on Jason. "No I haven't spoken I just figured he needed some space. Did you call his Job?"

"I just came from there Catfish said that Jason hasn't come in today or yesterday."

Jason rarely ever misses work so I was very worried. Just then Sam came out of his office to see Calvin, Tanya, and I standing there in a strange tableau with matching expression of concern.

"What's wrong Sookie?"

Before I could respond Calvin cuts me off. "Jason didn't run with the pack last night, he hasn't been to work, and no one has heard from him."

"Have you checked his house?" Sam asked everyone talking over me like this was no good for my nerves.

"I have to go now to see if he's alright." I said rushing towards the back door.

Sam was right on my tail. "I'll go with you."

"I'll follow you guys there." Calvin called as he and Tanya headed to the front of the bar.

"I'll drive Sookie." I was in no mood to fight Sam on this so I just followed him to his car next to his trailer and got in. We went the most of the drive in silence. I was mentally berating myself for being so focused on everyone else and their feelings and problems that I neglected my last remaining family member.

Sam broke the silence. "Look, Sookie I'm sorry about yesterday I was really out of line."

I cut him off before he was able to go on. "It's okay Sam, I get it, it was the full moon and you were agitated and just trying to look out for me."

We sat in silence again until we pulled up to Jason's house. When I saw it my stomach dropped down into my feet. I went running from the car before Sam even had a chance to stop it fully. One of the windows in the front of the house was broken, and the front door was wide open. I ran into the house calling for my brother knowing full well that I was not going to get an answer. I looked around expecting the worst. The place was completely ransacked but luckily I didn't see many traces of blood so the chances are that this was a kidnapping and not a murder.

Calvin came into the house shortly after Sam and myself. "God damn it Jason, what did you get yourself into this time?"

I couldn't have asked a better question myself.

A/N: Let me know what you think. Who has Jason? Why? Where is he? Also let me know if you would like me to do a chapter or two from Jason's POV so that maybe we can find out what happened to him and what he's going through.


	3. Chapter 3

"What do we do, it would be a waste of time to call the police because they would just sit on their hands like they did the last time Jason went missing." I was so caught off guard by this situation that I couldn't think clearly.

"I could turn into a bloodhound and see if there are any scents I can pick up." Offered Sam.

I just nodded as Sam excused himself to Jason's trashed bedroom to change.

"We can check the woods out behind the house to see if there is any evidence of what happened." Calvin said as he and Tanya walked out the front door.

Sam came back in dog form and began to work his way around the rooms and through the debris keeping his nose to the ground looking like he was concentrating, well as much as a dog could look like it was concentrating that it. I didn't know what to do I was just left standing in the middle of the room, my mind reeling.

'Well what do I know?' I thought to myself.

I know that Jason was not taken by a crazy jealous were-panther a bitten to the point that would cause him to change into one for the rest of his life because that had happened already. I know that the fairies did not take him because they were all gone, well except for perhaps Dermot but he liked Jason. As much as I hated the fairies right now I don't think they have anything to do with this.

That's all I knew for sure. But I would love to think that it wasn't possible that vampires didn't have a hand in this I knew better than to assume since they play such a large part in my life nowadays, but I don't think any vampire would have a reason to take my brother. Everything in my life some how boils down to them.

I looked around the room again and my heart sank to my toes as I had a sickening thought. I ran over to Jason's gun locker and tried to open it. It was locked which made me feel a bit better but I looked around for key anyway. When I found it Calvin and Tanya had returned and were standing behind me. They must have known what I was thinking because they did not speak.

My hands shook as I tried to open the door.

"Oh, thank God!" I said with a sob. My heart thudded with relief when I saw that all of our father's gun's along with Jason's were in the case looking like they hadn't been touched in a while.

I didn't think that my brother would actually kill himself, but I have learned to expect the unexpected over the past few years.

I plopped down on the over turned couch and looked up at the people around me. Apparently Sam had turned back into Sam during my search for the key. I looked at them expectantly waiting for them to tell me what they found out. We all just stared at each other for what felt like forever until I raised an eyebrow to tell them to start talking.

Tanya piped up first. "We followed a slight trail of blood into the woods, but the rain that we had recently washed most of it away, but it doesn't look like whoever's blood it is lost enough for it to kill them." She gave me a slight smile in an attempt to reassure me. I never thought that Tanya and I would get over out issues for long enough to have such a moment, but for now I am glad we had and I was happy she was here.

Sam spoke up next. "Not all of the blood is Jason's, he didn't leave here without a fight. But I picked up a few odd scents, there was the old scent of vampire, could have been about a month or so old. There is also a hint of fairy that is lingering around and its more recent in some areas then in others, but I must be mistaken because they are all gone. There was a very fresh scent of demon, there were about three of them. I couldn't tell what kind of demons they were but they were here about two days ago."

"I can't believe that my brother has been gone for two whole days and I had no clue. And if a vampire was here then he must have been glamoured into letting them in because I can't think of a vampire that he would willingly let into his home. If he was glamoured who knows what other information they got out of him."

I put my head in my hands trying to wrap my head around the situation and figure out what to do next when I felt a distinct feeling of calm. I hadn't realized that it was dark already. I walked to the front door to see Eric standing there looking perplexed, the fact that he could not enter the house was a great relief since it meant that my brother was still alive.

I threw my arms around him and cried my heart out I didn't know what else to do. I don't cry often but when I do I make a good show of it and usually ended up ruining one of Eric's shirt which I was well on my way to doing right now.

"Lover what is the matter, why weren't you home when I woke."

I could practically feel the death stare that I knew Sam was giving us burn a whole into the back of my head but I couldn't bring myself to care at the moment.

"Shifter what is going on here?"

Sam hesitated a bit before telling him everything that we knew so far which wasn't much. I could feel Eric's surprise through the bond at finding out that there might have been a fairy in Jason's house, but unfortunately finding out that a vampire had been here garnered no such reaction.

I forced myself to look up at him. "Why aren't you surprised to find out that a vampire had been here?"

"It was only a matter of time before someone who knew of your gift would seek out your family to see if any of them posses the same gift."

My mind automatically went to Hunter and I realized that the only chance he has at having a somewhat normal life was for me to stay away from him. But if I do growing up will be hard for him and he might be found eventually. I all of a sudden felt like I was a danger to anyone I came into contact with. I have brought my friends and family so much pain already just because they are associated with me and I am associated with vampires. I thought of Gran who was killed because someone who didn't like the fact that I was friends with Bill wanted to kill me but found her instead. I thought of Sam being shot by a vampire who was sent to kill me to get back at Eric. And poor Tray was murdered trying to protect me. I'm a cancer, I thought.

Willing the bad thoughts away I found my voice again "What do I do now?" I asked to no one in particular but Eric of course took control of the situation.

"Call your Were friend and see if hand send some trackers out here to see at least in what direction they took your brother. I'll call Mr. Cataliades and see if he has heard any rumblings in the demon world that might be helpful. I think you should stay home from work until we find out what is going on here because whoever has your brother may want you as well."

"Who put you in charge?" Sam practically barked from behind me, I was thinking the same thing but now was not the time and I told him so.

I looked back to Eric and said, "Okay" for the first time ever Eric had a look of surprise on his face he must has expected me to fight him on this but I told myself that I would listen to him and trust him from now on since it didn't turn out to well the last time I didn't.

I took a moment to gather myself, I needed to calm down, clear my head, and try and find my brother. I turned to Calvin and Tanya. "Thank you guys foe coming and helping me try and find Jason."

"Any time Sookie he is one of ours and we will do all we can to get him back." Calvin said before kissing me gently on the cheek. Although I have told him that we would never happened he always remained sweet on me. Tanya gave me a quick hug before they walked to Calvin's car.

"Keep us posted on what you find, you have the pack's complete support."

I watched as pulled away from the house before turning to Sam. "Thanks Sam for helping me out, I need to get m purse out of your car so I can call Alcide." He looked as if there was something he wanted to say but I gave a look as if to say 'not now or I might have to slap you' to let him know that this wasn't the right time.

We walked over to his car leaving Eric to call Mr. Cataliades. Although he was on the phone I could feel Eric's eyes on us as me made the short journey but I didn't have the strength to care. I got my purse and went to walk away but Sam grabbed my arm to stop.

"Cher, you know I'm here for you if you need me right?" He sounded defeated for some reason but my brain was on over load and I didn't have the capacity to try and figure it out.

"I know Sam, thank you for all of your help today."

I turned to walk away again not realizing that Sam never released my arm until he tightened his grip on it.

"Please don't go with him." Sam pleaded.

"What, Why?" I was so caught of guard by that, why does he want to have this conversation now?

"He's no good for you Sookie don't you see that? What hold does he have over you that makes you go back to him after all he's done?"

"Your being ridiculous Sam, and what exactly has he done, hmm? Protect me, take bullets for me, and care for me. You mean those things? You know nothing about him but you still you hate him, and for no good reason. Let me go Sam." And I meant that in more than one way. It is past the time for Sam to let me go and move on.

"Yes Shifter, release my bonded, now." Eric growled from my side, I was so focused on Sam I didn't even notice him until he spoke.

"Yes Sam, please, let me go." I tried to beg him with my eyes. I was scared of what this all meant for our friendship, I hope we can make it back from this but I'm not sure we can.

Sam finally let go of my arm after Eric let out a menacing growl. He turned away slowly and got into his car. I had the distinct feeling that I had lost my dear friend at that moment but I was on such emotional overload that I didn't have the space to feel it or accept it.

I turned to Eric who was staring after Sam's car. "Please, take me away from this." Was all I could manage to say before sagging into his chest; the weight of my day catching up to me. I closed my eyes wishing it all away.

**A/N: This will be my last update until after finals; I have three papers due in a week that I haven't started yet. So wish me luck and you'll be hearing from me soon.**

**Also let me know if you would be interested in a chapter or section from Jason's point of view.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So I hope everyone had a happy holiday and that your New Years was good. Finals are over for me and I did pretty well thank goodness. I wanted to get this out earlier but it took me longer to get ready for my vacation than I planned. I came back yesterday so here it is chapter 4. I wanted to use my new beta for this but I want to get it out today.

My mind raced a mile a minute as I sat in the passenger seat of Eric's Corvette. As much as I wanted to make a plan to get Jason out of whatever mess he had gotten himself into my brain just couldn't function well enough to put a coherent thought together. I just stared out of the window, seeing what passed by, but not really seeing it.

My head felt hot against the cool glass of the passenger's side window but the constant contrast of temperatures coupled with the calming effects for the bond helped to steady my nerves after a while.

"What did Cataliades say?" I asked Eric in a voice that seemed far away even to my ears.

"He said he didn't know what demons would want with your brother or even that you had a brother for that matter but he would ask around to see what he can find out." Eric's voice was flat, almost clinical in tone and I was happy because any hint of an emotion that didn't belong to me would have sent me over the edge.

Silence enveloped the car again and sleep threatened to take me before I noticed that the ride was taking much longer than normal. I looked out the window seeing for the first time where we were headed. We had left Bon Temps and were heading towards Shreveport. I assumed for whatever reason that we were heading to Fangtasia, maybe Eric decided to kill two birds with one stone by getting me away from my brother's house and going to work at the same time. I wouldn't mind hiding in his office some and trying to figure this all out. But when we passed the exit I was thoroughly confused.

My confusion must have permeated the bond because before I could ask Eric offered. "I don't feel that you would be safe at your home seeing as we do not know who took your brother or why, so I am taking you to my home. I will send Pam to your house to pick up some of your things and have Bobby bring some groceries over in the morning."

Normally I would have fought Eric tooth and nail on given his highhandedness in this situation, not once did he ask my opinion. But today I was tired and defeated and the only response I could muster was a weak, "Oh."

Eric seemed a little surprised at my reaction as well but decided to not say anything about it, not that I would have mattered since I do not have the strength to argue with him to begin with.

I didn't even notice we pulled up to the house until the car stopped. I looked up at the unassuming two-level suburban home. At another time I would have mused at how surprised the neighbors would be to find out that they lived next to a vampire, a vampire sheriff at that, but this was not one of those times. Eric opened my door and a followed him to through the garage to the door.

Eric still didn't speak as he walked me through the house to the bedroom. I was disappointed that my first visit to Eric's home was not under better circumstances but when this was all over with I guess we could have a do over.

The room was huge; the ebony four-poster bed took up the entire center of the room. The walls were painted a cool grey color with a glaze finish (thank you DIY network). Even in my exhausted state the fact that this room was amazing and so clearly Eric's was not lost on me. Even through all of the crap I have put him through over the last month he was still here for me and I felt as though I didn't deserve him.

I hadn't realized that I hadn't moved from the bedroom door until Eric walked over to me holding one of his black tank tops and a pair of his boxers. "Here you can put these on after your bath."

I just nodded as I took his offering, I had no words for how I felt and hoped that he knew.

"I started to run the water for you, and I will call your witch to let her know where you are and what is going on." I just nodded finally stepping into the room and making my way to the door on the right that lead to the bathroom.

The bathroom was painted the same color as the bedroom only about a shade lighter. The floor, countertops, and shower surround were done in black marble and had glass tile accents in different colors. It was simple yet striking and very Eric. The bath was hot and soothing and helped to relieve some of my tension from the day.

I got out of the tub grateful for the gift it has given me, dressed in Eric's clothes that of course swamped me but made me feel safe and cared for and made my way into the bedroom. Eric was not in the room so I made my way to the huge bed and made myself comfortable under the huge red (go figure) duvet. It was then that noticed the huge plasma TV that hung on the wall across from the bed. I'm not usually one for TV but today I think I deserve some mindless entertainment even if all it does is provide a distraction from my thoughts.

I found Eric's remotes on the nightstand next to the bed and after a few minutes of fumbling with them I figured out how to turn the thing on. After a few more minutes I found a Buffy the Vampire Slayer marathon and put it on. I could not help but think back to the time that Eric spent at my house without his memories and the laughter I heard from him as he watched this show. I found myself wishing for those "simple" days. I never thought I would ever consider harboring an amnesiac vampire sheriff and hiding him from crazed V addicted Were witches who wanted to sell his blood as the "good ole days" but here I was doing just that. When I thought about it that was child's play compared to things have happened since then.

I was so distracted by my train of thought that, again, I didn't notice Eric approach me until he spoke. "Lover, your witch friend says she'll keep an eye on the house, check up on Bill, and she will try and do a locator spell and see if we can find your brother. I also called the shifter and told him that you would not be coming into work until further notice, I have sent a waitress from Fangatsia over to fill your shifts. He said that he and Panther will keep and eye on your brother's property to see if the fairy or any demons returns."

"Thank you, Eric." Was all I could muster, the words seemed so inadequate but there was nothing else I could think of to say.

I watched Eric as he readied himself for bed. He laughed to himself and shook his head when he realized what was on the television. He slid into the bed next to me and held my hand. To see that he was remembering that time we had together, when although the world around us was going crazy everything between us was simple as well was just too much for me to bare. I broke down and cried for all I was worth.

Eric brought me too snuggle up next to him and soothed me hair as I cried. He didn't have to say a word because the bond did all of the talking for him. In spite of everything we have been through he truly loved me and would stick with me through anything. This just made me cry harder.

"Everything will be fine lover, I am here and we will get through this. We will get Jason back and those that have taken him will pay. Just let go Sookie and rest."

I did, I let go and went to sleep.

A/N 2: I hope you enjoyed this a new chapter will be I soon (I hope).


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I tired something new with this chapter I let some of the songs I was listening to while writing influence the story one song is Metallica's One for Sookie's tub scene (on YouTube - watch?v=EzgGTTtR0kc) and for Jason's section its Chavelle's The Red (watch?v=onqa6aRHDC4). Let me know what you think. **

**And I hate to do this but it's worth a shot. I wanted to let you all know that I am participating in a 4-hour cycle-a-thon to benefit cancer research. I'm doing it in honor of my grandmother who died of a really rare form of cancer 4 months ago. You can go to cycleforsurvival (dot) org if you want to learn more about the event, my teams name is The Gwen-Dolas. I hate to do the shameless plug thing but I want to help get the word out for the event.**

**Thanks and now back to the show…**

I awoke the next day to a large and empty bed. Instantly I panic, _where is Eric they could not have gotten him too_? My mind races and I check the bond; relief fills me as I realize that Eric is safe and downstairs. _But wait. What? How is he downstairs?_ I rush out of bed and go flying when I trip over the foot of the chair that is next to the bed, in the haze that was last night I hadn't notice that the room had no windows so I scramble to find a lamp to light my way as I try and flee from the bedroom.

Once I finally get my bearings I fly down the stairs to where I feel Eric, he is in the kitchen looking very perplexed while staring at his stove. "Eric!" I scream, "What are you doing, how are you up, what are you doing?" Completely frantic I look over at the time on the stove it read 8:00. By this point Eric is staring at me like I was sprouting another head while hopping on one foot saying the alphabet backwards, in Klingon.

"Lover, are you not feeling well, maybe you should go and lie back down."

I start shaking my head furiously this must be a dream, I shut my eyes tightly but when I open them again we were still in the same spot. It was then that I noticed Pam was sitting at the kitchen table looking more concerned than I have ever seen her. "Pam, you're up too. What the hell is going on?"

Pam's trade mark smirk returned "Sookie dear, did you hit your head when you fell a bit ago its been dark for quite some time now."

I can't believe it there is no way I slept through the entire day. I look out of the window above the stove and sure as shit it's black as pitch outside. I look up at Eric whose eyes are filled with such concern and I cannot hold back the tears that are threatening to fall. I feel like such an idiot, running around like that causing such a scene, they must think me to be daft.

Eric pulls me into his chest where I continue to cry as he smoothes out my hair.

"Well it was only a matter of time before her mind gave way." Pam says sharply, rising from her seat and moving towards the door.

"Pamela!" Eric chastises and warns all in one word but Pam holds fast. "All I'm saying master is that out dear little telepath here has been through a hell of a lot in the last few years and it seems the wear is finally taken its toll, some vampires have gone mad over less. I think after all of this is done our dear little Sookie may need a vacation, we all may." With that Pam leaves.

Eventually my tears subside and I look up at Eric who looks thoroughly pained. "I think she is right lover. When this is all over with I will take you on a nice long vacation." He kisses the top of my head before I can respond. My shock from earlier coupled with the stress from yesterday doesn't leave me with the mental capacity to argue with him over this just now.

"I put clothes out for you on the chair by the bed, go take a bath and change and I will make you something to eat." I was about to make a case against him cooking but he stops me before I ever get started. I'm exhausted all over again and make my back up the stairs. My day, well rather my night has just begun and it has already taken so much out of me I can barely think. I find the clothes on the floor next to the chair, they must have fallen off when I went head first over it, I pick them up and trudge to the bathroom.

I turn on the tap in the tub and wait for it to fill hoping that a hot bath with help to relax my frazzled nerves. I happen upon Eric's iPod dock and scroll through his music not recognizing most of it, so I put in on shuffle and hope for the best. As I strip down and climb into the tub I hear what sounds like gunfire and helicopters in the distance before a hauntingly beautiful guitar riff begins.

James Hetfield's voice enters my ears and his words bring me back to my time under the "care" Thing One and Thing Two. Everything that I have felt that night and every night since comes crashing down on me once again.

I can't remember anything

 Can't tell if this is true or dream

 Deep down inside I feel to scream

 This terrible silence stops me

 Now that the war is through with me

 I'm waking up I can not see

 That there is not much left of me

 Nothing is real but pain now

I've heard this song many times but the word have never registered with me until now. I wait for the familiar feelings of fear, disgust, and hate to descend upon me as they have in the past and suffocate me but they do not. The pain is still there but I am somehow beyond it now. No longer concerned with the how and the why of it all, or the where were you's because none of that matters now its not going to help me get Jason back or to put my life back together.

Now the world is gone I'm just one

Oh, God help me

Hold my breath as I wish for death

Oh, please God wake me

I let the words of the song drift in and out of consciousness as I sort through my feelings. Examining each feeling in turn I notice that something is missing. There isn't this overarching false sense of calm mixed into the malaise that is my emotions. Eric is not using the bond to calm me, I know he could feel my inner turmoil but he does nothing to alleviate it. I realize that he hasn't done that at all since I've been awake even though my emotions have been of the charts even for me.

As grateful as I have been to him for trying to calm me through the bond over the last month I must admit that I am quite relieved that he is not doing it now. I take a few more moments dealing with the last of the nastiness in my head, knowing that it will never be gone but it is more manageable than ever now. I have stopped trying to rid myself of it all at once but rather resolving to deal with one small piece at a time if for no other reason but the preservation of few remaining bits of my sanity.

When I walk in to the kitchen again sometime later the scene before me is straight out of the Twilight Zone. The place is a complete mess. Eric is still standing there in the same jeans and t-shirt that I left him in but he has added an apron to his ensemble now. He is holding a cookbook (probably entitled To Serve Man) in one hand, and in the other there is a frying pan. I tippy-toe up to him in an attempt to not break his concentration although I know he feels me approach.

Whatever he is cooking smells great and my stomach rumbles in response. Eric turns to face me and laughs a bit when he hears my stomach, but it is me who ends up in hysterics when I get a frontal view of him. He has flour streaking his forehead and cheeks, and his apron says, "Kiss the Vamp" and it is smeared with all kinds of things that I am afraid to try and identify. There also seems to be something stuck in his hair, I regain my composure a bit before reaching up to retrieve it. Apparently a blueberry found its way into his hair, when I see this I lose it again and double over with laughter.

Clearly not seeing the humor in all of this Eric puts on his Sheriff voice and says, "Sit, I'll bring you over a plate soon."

Thoroughly ashamed for laughing at the aftermath of his kind gesture I take up the seat that Pam had previously occupied and wait. I couldn't help but appreciate the view that I had of Eric's butt from here; the jeans along with the ties from the apron really did something to enhance it. Eric must have felt my thoughts wandering because he cleared his throat before turning around with my food. My mouth watered and I was eager to see all that he has made. I was completely astonished at what I saw; there were blueberry pancakes, crepes, sausage, bacon, and scrambled eggs.

"Oh. My. God. Eric, I can't believe you did all of this you really shouldn't have, this is way too much. I don't know how it all fits on one plate let alone how it's all going to fit in my stomach." I was floored; of all of the things that Eric has done for me this might be the sweetest.

Eric rewards me with a triumphant smile. "I know it is important for humans to eat breakfast and since you obviously missed it this morning I thought you should have it now. We have a long night ahead of us and you will need your strength."

Eric's last statement drags me back to reality and I focus once again on the food. I must admit that I was a little hesitant at first to try it since Eric has not eaten in over one thousand years and I think it would be safe to say that he has probably never cooked before tonight in his entire existence but I could not be so rude as to refuse his food. I take a bite of the pancake and it is heavenly, I try a little bit of everything and it all tastes amazing.

Before I realize what I have done I have finished everything on my plate. I let out a contented sigh and sit back in my chair before I remember I had an audience for the Sookie Gorge-fest. I cannot even begin to describe the look on Eric's it's a mixture of pleasure, victory, smugness, and something strictly Eric. Looking at him I know I will never be able to live it down.

"If those noises you were just making were any indication I would say that you enjoyed my cooking." Eric leered at me somehow it didn't lose its effect even though he was covered in flour and looked a complete mess.

"My God Eric, that was amazing when and where did you learn to cook?"

"Well my dear," he said leaning over to kiss the top of my head " I asked Pam to buy some cook books when I saw that you were going to be sleeping for a while and all of the stuff was already here from Bobby's shopping excursion so just gave it a shot. I'm happy to see that I have done well."

Eric's smile disappeared soon after and I knew that our light-hearted moment was over. "Mr. Cataliades called me, he has found some information that he thinks may be of use to us, but he was not willing to share on the phone so he has agreed to send Daintha with the information. She is meet us at Fangtasia in an hour."

As relieved as I was that there is information available I was scared to find out the nature of it since it cannot be shared over the phone. I sigh in an attempt to gather my thoughts before heading to Fangtasia to await Daintha's arrival.

The ride to Fangtasia is a quite one. I am silently praying that the news from Mr. Cataliades is good. Of all of the supernatural beings that I have dealt with I have never had a bad experience with a demon so I'm hoping that this does not set the precedent.

We arrive at Fangtasia a short while later. This is the last thing I want to be doing right now because sitting on my butt in a bar. I need to be out looking for Jason but unlike the last time I have no information to go off of except some lingering scents in his house. To say that I'm not feeling optimistic would be the understatement oft the century.

Pam greets us at the staff entrance looking positively giddy.

"Oh, Sookie. I've been looking into places we can go for our vacation, I know you like the sun and there are some great new places in the Caribbean that are vampire friendly. Carnival even has a line of vamp friendly cruise ships they have activities that I think even the master will like, and maybe we can bring that delicious brother of yours too to keep me company when he gets back." Pam was practically bouncing up and down on the walk to Eric's office. I had never seen her this excited and I wished I could join her.

"Pam, that sounds like great idea, its like one big happy family vacation. Lets talk about it after I get Jason back okay."

Thankfully Pam heard the sarcasm in my statement and she toned her excitement down a notch.

"Yeah we'll do that but in the meantime I'll keep looking and then we can go bikini shopping."

Before she could get herself worked up again Eric cut in.

"Pamela, aren't you supposed to be watching the door?" Eric said glaring at his child, who simply glared back at him before marching out to the front of the bar.

I sat on the couch and played with the pendant on my chain. Eric tells me that Daintha should be here in a half hour and my stomach seizes with nervousness and I almost forget how to breathe. In an effort to distract myself I take out my cell phone, I haven't looked at it since yesterday so I'm not surprised to see that I have messages.

The first message was from Alcide I forgot I called him in the haze that was yesterday. He tells me that he sent trackers out to Jason's property and they are working with some of the werepanther trackers. He promises to call me as soon as he hears from them. The next message from Calvin and was practically identical to Alcide's.

I heard Amelia's voice next and as soon as I did I felt terrible, that incredible sadness that was finally lifting from her voice had returned and she sounded sadder than ever. She told me that Bubba was sent over to watch my property and help her keep an eye on Bill. She surprised me when she said that she decided to stay at Bill's until I came back so Bubba had less ground he needed to cover, I found it to be weird but I guess it did make sense. When she promised to fill in as many of my shifts as she could at Merlotte's I felt extremely guilty for her having to take on so much.

The next four messages were all from Sam, the first two were him apologizing for the things he said yesterday and how he only said them because he doesn't want to see me get hurt. Having heard all of this before I delete the messages before I have to listen to him ramble on for too long. I know I will forgive Sam but I don't have space in my world to think about him and his feelings right now.

I am about to delete his third message before he starts talking but when he does his voice is hushed and urgent. He tells me before opening this morning he went over by Jason's in his usual collie form and that he sees my brother but he seems a bit off. He says Jason smells like a fairy and that he is looking around like doesn't know what happened to his house.

Fear instantly grabs me and Eric is up from his paperwork and in front of me before I have the chance to blink. I mouth the name "Dermot" as I listen intently to the last of Sam's messages before I lose the wonderful breakfast Eric made for me from the stress of it all. Sam's next message is not as frantic as he tells me that he doesn't think the person he saw was Jason and that he told Calvin what he saw and that they are going to keep a look out and try to talk to the person if he comes back. Neither Sam nor Calvin knows of Dermot's relationship to Jason and me and I have the strange desire to keep it that way.

When the message was finally over I had calmed down a bit but Eric hadn't he was pacing back and forth practically wearing a ridge into the floor.

"Sam said he saw a guy that looked like Jason came around the property this morning but that something was off about him. He said he looked like he was confused. He and Calvin plan to try and corner him and talk to him if he comes back." I practically vomited the words they came out so fast, my mind was racing and I didn't know what to make of this.

Apparently Eric did. "Stupid animals, why would they try to do such a thing? If the fairy is involved they should be trying to kill him not talk to him."

"I don't think Dermot has anything to do with Jason disappearing, he had the opportunity to hurt Jason before and he used it to warn him about the man that contributed to the death of Jason's wife instead. I don't know what he would do to me given the chance but I do know that he wouldn't hurt Jason."

"I cannot believe that you are sticking up for a fucking fairy after what they have done to you, if they all didn't runaway and hide in their realm I would kill every last one of them starting with your great grandfather." Eric practically roars at me.

I can't rein in my temper as I yell back, "I'm not defending a fairy I'm just saying that in this particular instance it is unlikely that Dermot has anything to do with it. This has nothing to do with fairies have done to me. If I decided to hate every member of a race based on what some of the individuals in that race have done to me then I would hate practically every being on this planet, dimension, realm, or whatever else including humans and especially vampires. I don't have the time for that much hate in my lifetime, you may but I don't."

"It is not about hate Sookie its about self preservation, never in my existence have I ever come a being that attracts as much trouble as you. It is absolutely beyond me how you have survived even for this long."

At this point we are glaring at each other standing as close to nose to nose as we can. Pam barges in asking how I feel about the Mediterranean but takes in the scene before rolling her eyes and leaving again. But the interruption is enough to diffuse some of the tension in the room.

Feeling exhausted again I plop back down onto the couch. Neither of us sees any point in continuing our previous discussion so we both return to our previous activities and await Daintha in a tense silence. I know that Eric's concern for me coupled with my emotions flowing through the bond caused that little spat so I will try not to use it against him. I once again notice that he doesn't try and use the bond to calm me, I want to ask why but I can't bring myself to care at the moment.

I look back at my phone and set about sending text messages to everyone in response to the voicemails they left me, I simply can't bring myself to talk to so many people right now they have to understand and if they don't I can't care about it at the moment. It takes me forever because I hate using the number keys to type. Eventually I finish sending my messages; I send the same message to Alcide and Calvin thanking them for their help since they told me practically the same thing in their voicemails. I tell Amelia to take care and be safe, while telling Sam to tread lightly when dealing with Dermot and that he's half fae. Especially given the last conversation I had with Sam I am not comfortable telling him that I am related to Dermot but I beg him to arm himself with lemons and iron if he does decide to approach him.

When I close my phone I see that it is five minutes after 10pm, Daintha was supposed to have been here by now. Maybe she got her brightly colored leggings stuck on a bush on the way or something and she's delayed.

I take my shoes off and put my feet up on the couch needing a chance to rest my head before I hear what Daintha has to say. Eric comes over and puts a cover over me gently kissing my temple and I am out like a light.

**Jason POV from earlier that day…**

Being kidnapped once was more than enough for me. The first night I was down here some weird looking guy kept coming in and giving me a needle with something that kept putting me to sleep. The first few times I tried to fight him and the sleep off but it was no use. I would struggle and the guy would just backhand me sending my head bouncing off the concrete wall behind me, he didn't look like a big guy but he sure could pack a wallop. Whatever he was giving me stopped me from changing last night so they didn't chain me up.

As soon as I woke up today though they put the chains on me while I was still swimming from the drugs. When they come in to bring me my "food" as they called it I was mad as hell and I tried to get this thing that has me down here to answer me. I can't get close to him to grab him though, and he refuses to answer my questions.

I have never been as mad as I am right now in my entire life. My vision goes red and I want to tear this guy apart. I want to get back to my home and to my sister. I refuse to be caged up again. The strangest sensation comes over me. It feels like the change is coming but I can see through my small window that it is still daylight out. I have never changed before sunset before but hear I stand more panther than man.

This time is so different, I feel more powerful than I ever have in panther form. My head is clear and I can think normal people thoughts as opposed to the pull to action I am used to. I can hear so much better now too, I hear the voices of other people and the growls of animals. Not every voice is speaking in English or any language I have every heard before but they all sound distressed as do the animals. I'm not the only person being held down here, I vow to myself that when I get out I'm taking them with me.

The look on the face of the guy keeping me here is priceless, he is so scared he looks like he is about to crap his pants. He shouts, "You're just a bitten, you should be able to change now," as he drops the tray.

I lunge after him but the chains keep me in place. He runs from the room tail firmly between his legs and I can't help but thank God for small victories. I look down at myself to see that I am not the panther-man that I usually turn into but something closer to what Calvin turns into but still not the same.

As I begin to calm down I start to change back into the human me. My clothes that were in pretty bad shape when they first threw me down here are now rags and I am left standing panting in the middle of the room naked as the day I was born. I resume my seat huddled in the corner and pray that I find some way out of this.

**Sookie POV**

I awake to the sound of Eric on the phone.

"I do not care if you have to walk here, you will be here today and you will tell my bonded what you know. You will meet her at her house and then you will wait for me to rise and then tell us again what it is that you know. Do we understand each other?"

I can only guess the person's response because Eric slaps his phone close right after he has stopped speaking. He sees the look of utter confusion on my face and explains.

"There is an hour left before dawn and Daintha has yet to arrive. The demon lawyer still refuses to share information over the phone so he will be coming himself later today to tell you everything he knows. He will meet you at your house in Bon Temps. You and I will be resting here this morning and the Were will picking you up at 10 to drive you back to your house where he will stay with you until I get there. If for whatever reason you need to leave your house you will take him and the witch with you."

It is clear that Sheriff Eric has come out to play so there is no trying to convince him that my day will be going anyway other than how he said it was.

"Amelia is staying at Bill's so I'll have Alcide drive over there to pick her up." I don't know why I felt it necessary to share that bit of information but it just came out.

Eric raises an eyebrow but the look on his face says that he doesn't care enough to actually voice his question.

"Pam has brought you over a change of clothes if you should be wanting to take a shower before you leave for the day."

"Okay, what do you think happened to Daintha, do you think she is alright?"

Sheriff Eric was quickly replaced with my Eric as he sits on the couch next to me and pulled me into him. Placing his chin on my head he says, "I don't know lover, there seems to be a whole lot of questions to be asked but very few answers to be given. We will see to it that, that changes." He kissed me on the top of my head.

"Rest now lover, the sun will be up soon and hopefully with it will come answers."

I rest my head in his lap and try to go back to sleep as he pets my hair. My mind starts to slow down as I drift to sleep and I can not help but hope that dawn does in fact bring with it answers.

**A/N2: Finally I got that done that was one of the most difficult chapters I've done so far, I knew what I wanted to happen but not exactly how to get there, let me know what you think of it. Also see if you spotted the little nod to season one of True Blood that I snuck in there.**


	6. Chapter 6

I try to role over and escape the annoyance. I reach to put my pillow over my head and then realize its not there, so I pull my blanket over my head instead. That sound, I still can't get away from it. I simply couldn't ignore it anymore so I finally opened my eyes to find the source of the offending sound.

The bright light of the sun that I was expecting to accost my eyes never came; instead there was only the soft light of Eric's desk lamp illuminating the room. I couldn't help but whimper when I remember that I never made it into my own bed last night and that I spent it on the couch in Eric's office.

When I finally get my bearings I make it over to Eric's desk where I find my cell phone going off like it's lost its mind. I didn't even know the damn thing had an alarm clock let alone how to turn it off. After much fumbling and finagling I turned the damn thing off. Now my head is officially pounding and I become aware of the pain in my neck. Although Eric's couch is extremely comfortable to sit on and is good for short naps it was clearly not made to be slept on all night.

Next to where my phone was sitting on his desk I find a note:

Lover,

I am sorry that were not able to sleep in the comfort of your own bed last night and I promise that this night will be different. I told you last night that your Were friend will be here to pick you up at 10am. I took the liberty to set the alarm on your phone for 9am so that you will have enough time get ready and eat the breakfast that I am having Bobby bring for you at 9:30. I am sorry that I will not be able to make it for you again but maybe if you are up for it I can make you breakfast for dinner when I rise this night. I fear that you are not eating enough so please try and be conscious of the number of times you are eating a day I know with all of the stress it may be easy to forget.

I will see you as soon as the sun allows me and we will make a plan to retrieve your brother.

I put your clean clothes in the employee bathroom along with a fresh toothbrush and some toothpaste for you.

Take care this day

Love,

E

I couldn't help but smile at the thought of Eric cooking for me again, he was just so cute with it last night but I'm afraid that if I start to rely on him too much he may begin to think that I want him to take care of me like this constantly and that I can not have that. As much as I love him I cannot bring myself to rely on another so completely because in the end they all leave and it will just be me.

Trying to shake myself from my thoughts I make my way to the employee bathroom hoping that a hot shower will help to wash away the crick in my neck and these depressing thoughts. The shower was hot and inviting but it only succeeds in relaxing my physical tension. My mental stress is still weighing heavily on me, as I get dressed.

I am not given the chance to think about anything in particular for too long before I hear Bobby Burnham calling my name from the bar area. By the time I make it to the front of Fangtasia Bobby already has one foot out of the door.

"I left your breakfast on the bar and a copy of the keys for here so you can lock up when you leave."

Then Bobby is gone avoiding me like the plague. I can't say I blame him given the fact that our last encounter didn't end too well. But given the fact that I can't do anything about it right now I ignore it and make my way over to the bar and my breakfast.

Before I knew it I was done eating and my phone was ringing. I looked at the caller ID to see that it is Alcide. I let him know that I'll be out soon I just needed to put my breakfast stuff in the trash. He is just pulling up in front of the club as I was locking up. I got in the truck and could already tell that this was going to be a long day.

Alcide looks like he's about to say something but I cut him off before he starts.

"We need to pick up Amelia before we head to my house, she spent the night at Bill's. He lives just across the cemetery from me so it won't take long."

He opens his mouth to respond but before he can get the words out I have my phone out calling Amelia to let her know we are on our way to get her. I can tell from Alcide is anxious and nervous to give me whatever information he has and I am trying my hardest to avoid hearing it at all costs.

A groggy sounding Amelia answers after two rings.

"Hello, Sookie what's the matter?"

"Hey, Ames. Everything is fine; Alcide is taking me to the Bon Temps house. Eric wants you to stay there with us until he gets there and we know what's going on. We are going to pick you up in about an hour."

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you soon. I have to leave Bill a note and let him know where I am so he doesn't worry when he wakes."

"How is he?" I feel like a bad friend for not having checked in on him but I think he understands.

"He's okay Bubba is keeping him entertained so it think that helps."

"Okay, that's good. I'll see you soon then."

I hang up and chance a glance at Alcide he seems to be trying too hard to focus on the road, there isn't much traffic but he seems to be on high alert anyway. He starts to speak again when my phone rings. It is Mr. Cataliades I really hope he is not at the house already; I would hate for him to have to wait outside for so long.

"Hello."

"Ms. Stackhouse, I am glad that I caught you I just wanted to let you know that I got tied up in New Orleans last night and was unable to leave at the time I had planned but I will be at your house today around 1:30. I hope that is alright with you?"

"Oh, Mr. Cataliades that's perfectly fine especially since I am not back from Shreveport as of yet. Has there been any word on Daintha?"

"Unfortunately no. We are still looking for her but I do fear the worst."

"I am so sorry, but don't lose faith yet you still might find her."

"It's doubtful but thanks anyway child. I will see you in a few hours."

"Okay, Mr. Cataliades I will see you then."

I hang up the phone feeling worse than when I woke. I really hope that nothing too awful has been done to Daintha; Mr. Cataliades has already lost one niece trying to get a message to me. I am pulled out of my reverie when Alcide snatches my phone from my hand.

"What the hell are you doing? Give me my phone back." I have no time for these kinds of childish games and Alcide would be the last person I would expect this from.

"No more distractions Sookie. I have things I have to tell you. So stop trying to put it off."

I was hoping that he hadn't noticed what I was doing, but I apparently was not as clever as I thought I was. Thoroughly ashamed I nod my head.

"Well I told you that my trackers went out with the panthers to see what they could find. They followed your brother's scent to the Shreveport airport's private jet hanger. Obviously they can't follow it any further from there but they were able to get a copy of the flight manifests for all of the private and chartered flights that have left in the last few days. We have narrowed it down to a few that fit the time frame a little better but after that we are stuck."

I take a deep breath. If Jason was taken out of the state, by air no less how in the hell am I supposed to get him back?

"Where were those flights going?" I knew I didn't really want to know but I just had to.

"One was heading to New York, another to California, one to Nevada, and one to Virginia. I'm really sorry Sookie I wish I could do more but without more information there isn't much I can do."

I feeling of helplessness and despair washes over me and I can't help but cry. All of those places are so far from here and so large the chances of finding Jason are slim at best. I pray that he is not in Nevada because that would mean I would have to worry about Victor and Filipe, and that is something I really don't want to do. Even though I don't think I am ever going to see my brother again its not going to stop me from trying.

"Thanks, Alcide. I really appreciate all of your help. Mr. Cataliades is coming by the house with some information later today so hopefully it will help."

The rest of the drive to Bon Temps was silent, too long, yet over too quickly. We pull up in front of Bill's house and I get out to ring the bell. Amelia answers quickly and gives me a big hug. She seems to be in a better mood than she was when she left me that voice mail yesterday. I have to admit that Amelia's moods were always a bit contagious. I take a peek in her head in hopes to see what the cause of her good mood is but I just get the feeling that she is intentionally trying to not think of something. I shrug it off and walk with her back to the truck.

I can't recall these two ever meeting so I make quick introduction and we are on our way again.

When we pull up to my house it feels like I haven't been here in years rather than a day but I quickly fall into my role as hostess and offer Alcide a drink. We all sit around the kitchen table in the most awkward of silences. I decide to get started making lunch so it will be ready in time for Mr. Cataliades' arrival and Amelia goes off to clean something.

"Is there anything I can help with?" Alcide asks while putting his now empty glass into the sink.

"Sure I guess you can start cutting up the veggies for the salad." I pause for a moment thinking of Eric making breakfast last night and how much fun it would be to cook with him one night. I can't help but chuckle a bit when I think of the blueberry that was in Eric's hair. Maybe cooking with him would be fun but I doubt the clean up afterward will be. My mood sobers a bit when I look out the window at and see the sun and realize that even though we may be able to cook together it will never be with the sun coming through the windows, but I think I might be okay with that as long as I have him.

"Everything okay Sook?" Alcide's voice startles me.

I smile at him my mind going back to the blueberry in my head. "Yeah I'm okay I was just thinking of Eric cooking last night, it was very cute and very funny. Its just easier to think about that right now than everything else."

"Wow, he cooks for you? I never would have expected that. I guess I really don't have a chance now do I?" He tries to say this in a jesting manor but I know him better than that.

Why didn't I see this conversation coming? I really should have known better, I sigh and turn to face him. "No, you don't, all I can offer you is friendship if you can't accept that I don't know what else to tell you."

Thankfully Alcide just sighs and returns to what he was doing and says, "Okay Sookie I can respect that but just know if for whatever reason you two don't work out I'll be the first one at your door."

"Right." Is all I can think to say in response; this is so not the time to be having this conversation.

Thankfully Amelia picks this opportunity to come into the kitchen and offer to get the table set seeing as it's almost 1:30. Just then there is a knock at the front door and I pick up the static of a demon brain. I was just finishing frying the last bit of chicken when Amelia brought Mr. Cataliades into the kitchen. To say that his appearance surprised me would be an understatement.

The normally portly bordering on rotund half demon lawyer looked almost drawn compared to his usual physique. His Santa Claus worthy belly was almost nonexistent, his cheeks were sunken in, eyes seemed to have recessed into his skull and were now just a shadow of their former luminescence. I can't help but gasp when I take in his appearance, Mr. Cataliades smiles as if to say it is no big deal but his smile is weak at best.

I rush over to pull a chair out for him, I know its rude but I can't help but exclaim, "What happened to you?"

"That is not the issue at hand now, maybe we can talk about at some other time." His eyes shift around to the other two people in the room clearly showing that he doesn't want to talk about it in front of strangers.

I nod slightly before changing the subject. "Mr. Cataliades I believe you may have met Amelia before, and this is my friend Alcide Herveaux Shreveport Pack Master."

Despite his grave countenance Mr. Cataliades still managed to look impressed. "My, Ms. Stackhouse you do manage to keep some powerful company. It's no wonder you always find yourself in perils situations, it seems their swords of Damocles always tend to come down on your head." He said before taking a sip of the sweet tea I just placed in front of him. I didn't really understand what it was he said but given the expressions of Alcide and Amelia's faces I knew it could not have been a good thing.

"We were about to have lunch would you like some?" I asked in an attempt to cut the tension a bit.

"That would be nice thank you. Then I can tell you all that I know, to tell it all again when your vampire gets here." He replies with a little more attitude than I am used to out of him.

Alcide helps me bring the food over to the table; I went a little overboard given my nervousness. I made fried chicken, collard greens, biscuits, mashed potatoes, and gravy, and the salad Alcide made.

"Geez, Sookie were you planning on feeding an army?" Amelia asks barely able to contain her giggles. I ignore her and go about eating my meal.

We all ate for a good while in silence before I couldn't take it anymore. "Okay, I can't take it anymore what do you know?"

Mr. Cataliades puts his fork down and sighs, "Well, there has been a series of disappearances across the country, all of which involve mix breed supernaturals. That is to say that part demons, bitten weres, demigods, chimaeras of other sorts, and anyone with the faintest hint of fairy blood have simply vanished. The only caveat is that the individual has to exhibit some characteristic of their supernatural heritage.

"These disappearances have taken place all over the country and only seemed to have started within the last month or so. There hasn't been much investigation into these disappearances because most full-blooded supes don't often care much for mix breeds. It is thought that a small group of demons is working together to collect these people. I've done some looking into this and it seems that Asmodeus an Az are at the bottom of all of this and if that is the case it does not bode well for the ones that have been taken.

"There have been rumors lately of an underground sex club that has opened in New York. Which makes sense given that Asmodeus is the demon of lust and Az is the demon of greed, I can't see a reason these two wouldn't team up for such a venture. From what I have found out wealthy supes and humans go there when they are looking for something exotic and choose among the captives based on their abilities and attractiveness.

"It is thought that vampires may be involved in this as well but I don't know for sure. These two working together is bad enough they are merciless, bloodthirsty and incredibly unpredictable. I don't know if they have your brother but if they do I'm sorry but I think he is as good as gone."

I simply sat there, open-mouthed taking in everything Mr. Cataliades has said. I don't know what to make of it, there is no way of telling if these two have Jason but if they do I can't even bring myself to think about what is being done to him. I try to breathe but it's coming in short gasps. I get a mental picture of Jason on the floor of a room like the one I was in, in Alabama with Thing One and Thing Two. I make a run for the hall bathroom and barely make it in time to throw up in the toilet.

The coolness of the porcelain and the water in the bowl helps to calm me a bit. Soon Amelia is sitting on the tub next to me rubbing my back and saying something but I cannot make any of it out right now. I can't believe this is happening, it was bad enough knowing he was missing but now that I have an idea of what may be happening to him it almost too much to bear. Soon the world stops spinning and I am able to breathe again.

"He's probably not even there Sookie." Amelia says in her best reassuring voice but the doubt in her head makes it hard to believe her.

I flush the toilet one last time, "I'm going to brush my teeth I'll be out in a sec." I try to give Ames my best reassuring smile but we both know it falls short.

I brush and splash some cold water on my face steeling myself before walking back into the kitchen. I find my roommate and two guests talking in hushed tones and I quickly put my shields back up before I accidently catch what they were talking about. I clear the table and set the dishes to soak, as I'm doing that I have a thought.

"Mr. Cataliades how were you able to find all of this out? I mean I doubt these two put out a prospectus for their little business venture." He once again gave me that look as if to say 'lets not talk about this in mixed company.' I decided to change the subject, or at least I thought I was.

"What do you think happened to Daintha? It's not like her to run off."

"No, its not. I fear that she was taken. I just can't believe that I've lost another one so soon." Mr. Cataliades looked as if he was about to cry so I decided to cut my losses and start on making dinner.

This time around both Alcide and Amelia helped in an effort to escape the dark cloud that is Mr. C at the moment. We cooked just about everything in the house that was edible just to pass the time. I was so relieved when I saw that the sun was setting. Soon Eric would be here and we can start to make plan.

I here my phone ringing but have no idea where it is realizing I never retrieved it after Alcide took it hostage. He eventually realizes that the ringing is coming from his back pocket as he hands the phone to me.

"Sam, what's going on? Did you see Dermot again?"

"Hey, Sook, yeah I did and I actually spoke to him. I don't think he had anything to do with Jason disappearing."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, he seems kind of broken up over the whole thing. He wants to talk to you, he wants to help find Jason."

As much as I want to believe that my great uncle wants to help get Jason back I cannot help but think he still wants to hurt me. "Okay, where is he now?"

"He is at Jason's place again, Calvin and I came in hopes of finding him and we did. We have the iron and lemons like you said but he hasn't been hostile. He says he doesn't want to hurt you."

I don't know what to say, I don't want anything to do with the fairy but if he is willing to help Jason who am I to deny him that. He has had opportunity to hurt Jason in the past and used it instead to warn him. I know I'm going to regret later but I say.

"Eric will be here in about an hour, you and Calvin bring him over in about and hour and a half. He does not come into the house and you and Calvin stay on either side of him at all times. If he so much as sneezes you get him with the lemon juice you got it."

"Oh cher, don't you think that is a bit much?"

"No I do not Sam Merlotte. You have no idea what his people have put me through; I have no reason to trust him. I'm not doing this for him I'm doing this for Jason." With that I hung up on him and if he doesn't like it touch cookies.

Everyone does a good job of pretending that they have no interest in the conversation I just had. Alcide's butt starts to ring again but this time the call is coming in on his own phone. I try not to listen in as I clean up the last of the mess we made making dinner. He's off the call quickly and I can tell by the look on his face I can tell that it is not good news.

"My guys found out that on that flight that went out to New York a few nights ago that I told you about there was a guy on it that fit your brothers description and he didn't look too well. One of my trackers and one of Calvin's is on plane to New York now to see what they can find."

I don't even respond I go over to the computer and with my limited abilities I find rates for flights from Shreveport to New York. The rates seem to be a bit steep given the short notice but they are still doable since I have some cash leftover from my job in Rhodes. "I'm leaving tomorrow morning and I'm going to find him."

"You most definitely are not." A voice booms from the front door. I nearly jump out of my skin at the sound of it. "Where is it exactly that you think you are going tomorrow?"

Eric did not look happy but getting Jason back is more important to me than his happiness at the moment. "I'm going to New York to find Jason."

Eric strides up to me and we are nose-to-nose, well as much as we can be given out height difference. I'm not backing down on this one I'm going whether he likes it or not. Amelia, ever the brave soul attempts to squeeze between us and diffuse the tension. "Well let's wait to hear back from Alcide's guys and make sure Jason is actually in New York. Besides Eric needs to hear what Mr. Cataliades has to say."

Surprisingly Eric takes a step back before I do. "Yes I am quite eager to hear what he has to say." He replies not taking his eyes off of me.

When she is satisfied that we were not going to try to rip each other's throats out Amelia says that she needs to heading over to Bill's to check on him, and Alcide catching the hint offers to drive her with the promise to return.

Eric and I sit down in the living room where Mr. Cataliades is now seated and I listen to all that he has to say again. I am proud to say that I was able to keep what was left of my lunch down, although I do not think there was much left.

"I think that in addition to Jason they may have Daintha, she has been hanging around with an unsavory crowd as of late and I know for a fact some of the boys she was hanging with are helping with the collecting."

Before I could say anything Eric cuts in. "But how do you know all of this and what the hell happened to you?" Well at least I never said that I loved him for his tact.

"Yes Viking I am bit run down as of late. I have…lets just say I have spent some time in New York lately and I didn't seem to fit the appetites of the people there."

I was completely horrified to hear this but didn't have the time to process it before me phone rang. It was Sam telling me he was outside with Dermot and Calvin. Oh, fudge how was I going to explain this to Eric? Well here goes nothing.

"Sam is here and he has some information."

"Okay, and?" Eric quirks an eyebrow at me already knowing something isn't quite right.

"We have to meet him outside." I say moving to the door but Eric is in front of me before I even move three steps.

"What aren't you telling me?"

I'm about to spill the beans when Alcide walks in saying, "Sook why is Sam standing outside with Jason?"

Eric's fangs run down at hearing that knowing exactly what it means and heads for the door. I have to run to keep up with his long strides all the while trying to explain what exactly is going on. Before I know it Eric has Dermot by the throat lifting him off of the ground. Calvin and Sam know that there is nothing that they can do against an angry vampire so they both take a step back.

"How dare you come here fairy?"

"Eric please put him down, he wants to help. He's not going to hurt me." I try and get Eric to calm down but I fear he may be too far-gone. The fact that he was up close with a half-fairy wasn't helping matters at all.

"Go ahead vampire kill me, its not like there is a place for me in this realm anyway." Dermot says through gasps and coughs. "Show her that you are no better than the animals that attacked her, show her how you and I are the same."

Eric threw Dermot down on to the grass with a sickening thud. Dermot merely laughed, "Oh yes, she will see you soon."

"Speak now fairy while you have the chance." Eric spat while towering over Dermot.

Dermot's gave lingered on Eric for a moment before directing his attention to me, "Sookie, I had nothing to do with Jason going missing, I don't know where he is and I want to help get him back. He and I became somewhat of friends over the last month. We have much in common he and I, Niall spurned us both through no fault of our own, and we have both known great loss and betrayal. I have no expectations of you. But Jason is all I have."

How can I hold any ill will against him after that, and he never actually hurt me? I would be no better than the FOTS if I held him accountable for the wrong doings of a handful of other fairies. I can't read him but I can get the general feeling of truthfulness off of him and I would like to go with that. I'm not about to run and hug him but I can try and get to know him and hope that he is in fact being truthful.

"Eric please let him up, I don't think he's lying."

Reluctantly Eric rises from his crouched position and makes his way over to me. "You are way too trusting lover."

"That may be true but it's neither here nor there right now. Lets just all go inside, I made way too much food so lets have something to eat while we figure out what to do next."

Eric did not look pleased with my invitation but thankfully he decided not to argue. After a while everyone was settled around my small kitchen table, Eric refused a chair since he doesn't eat but he kept his distance from Dermot. I opened a window hoping the fresh air would help lessen the fairy scent some.

I looked around my table and could barely believe the diversity creatures that had gathered to help me. I wish gran were here for this she would have just loved it if we were gathered under better circumstances. I remember the way she puttered around and doted on Bill during his first visit here, I could only imagine how she would be if she was here now.

God do I miss gran, if she were here none of this would have ever happened. I couldn't hold back my tears any longer. Eric was by my side instantly picking me up and placing me on his lap. He spent several minutes calming me, rubbing my back and whispering to me in a voice so low that I don't think the even with all of the hypersensitive supe hearing around the table anyone other than me heard him.

Once I calmed a bit I was completely mortified by my little display. It was bad enough that I had a mini break down but to have my vampire have to sooth me in front most of my former suitors was uncomfortable to say the least. I might as well have set up a live feed to Bill and Quinn's houses so they don't feel left out. It would be a full house then and Eric will only have to feel this smug once.

Thankfully he decides to distract the men at the table with the issue at hand, "So, we need a way to determine for sure that Asmodeus and Az have Jason, we need someone that can get in then be able to get out again. The best way to get someone in and out of there is to have him masquerade as a potential client and try to get a visual confirmation, this person can't be a mix breed because we then run the risk of the person not being let out." Well I guess that leaves me out then.

"Once visual confirmation is made we will determine all points of entry, weakness, security, and surveillance in order to determine the best plan of attack." This is sounding more like a military attack than anything I have ever been involved in before.

"Or someone that looks like him can offer themselves up in his place." Dermot suggests as if it was the most logical answer to our problem.

"You most definitely will not." I say finally lifting my head from Eric's shoulder. "There is no way in hell I'm going to let you do something so foolish."

The only person at the table that was stunned by my outburst was Dermot; the other men have come to expect such things from me. "What do you care if I'm locked away in some sex cave for the rest of my life?"

Dermot had the nerve to look affronted. "Just drop it she is not going to back down on this." Alcide remarked to the fairy as the other men nodded their heads in agreement.

"I don't care what you think of me but I will not have you put yourself into such a position, I'll chain you to the porch with iron if I have to."

"My aren't we fierce? I see why Niall took a liking to you. Fine I'll save that as a last ditch effort if the vampire's plan doesn't work."

"His name is Eric and his plan will work just fine, now if you don't have anything constructive to add keep your trap shut." I felt Eric's chest puff a bit at my faith in his plan and my insistence that Dermot call him by his name. "We need to flush this plan out a little more and find out exactly what it is that each of us will be doing.

And there our little war council sat at my kitchen table deep into the night scheming to get my brother back.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for the delay writer's block is a pain. And as a reminder the Tara and Lafayette in this story are based on season one of True Blood and then (for Tara) what comes afterward in the books. Enjoy.

After what could probably go on record as the second longest night of my life we had our plan pretty much ironed out. Everyone knew their roles, tickets were purchased, reservations made. Following hours of arguing the men finally relented and agreed to "allow" me to go with them to New York.

The actual roster of who was going changed so often it made my head spin, Eric was adamant that he didn't need anyone but the person playing scout to accompany him on the trip but no one was hearing it.

"I'll go undercover and check the place out, I'll have Terry watch the bar for a few days, and…" Sam stopped ramblings short when he noticed everyone staring at him.

"What I'm not a mixed breed so I don't think there is any chance of them wanting to keep me there."

With out needing to read their minds I knew what everyone at the table was thinking. "Sam it's not that…it's just that…" I rushed out trying to think of a tactful way saying what we were all thinking.

"You look like wimp with those scrawny arms and plaid shirts." Dermot pronounced unceremoniously.

Embarrassed for my dear friend I cut in. "What my dear, ill-mannered great uncle is trying to say Sam is that you don't quite look like the type of guy that would be looking to have crazy multi/inter-species-supe-sex with a sex slave. That obviously is not a bad thing it just doesn't fit will with what we are trying to do."

"Ever the diplomat Sookie." Eric says from beside me while giving Sam a cool look. I had finally gotten up off of his lap when I noticed that my position there was not helping me prove my point that I was strong enough and healed enough to go to New York.

"Besides," Eric continued, "It would probably be better if we had someone go in that was mostly human and that is not widely know in the supernatural community." He shot me a look that told me his last clause was aimed at me.

"There aren't any humans that I trust enough, any ideas?" Eric asked looking for once as if he were at a loss. But to my surprise everyone else in my kitchen looked as if they were at a loss too.

"Don't any of you know any human we could trust to do this?"

"You and Jason are the most human people I know and you know my past history with humans." Dermot said finally looking like he was paying attention to the conversation at hand again.

"My sister would do anything for you but she has a kid to think about and I don't really want to get her mixed up in anything like this." Alcide said looking at me apologetically.

With a start I realized something, of all of the people I know there are only a handful that I would call my friend, and of them only three of them are human. Wow, to think that a couple of years ago I thought Sam was a regular human just like me and I had been wrong on both counts. This though makes me laugh a bit. All eyes are on me now, I had apparently zoned out during an intense conversation, but my exhaustion was catching up with and my mouth decided to go for a walk.

In a fit of hysterics I started. "I can't believe I only have three human friends, it's practically impossible to remove Amelia from Bill's house for whatever reason, Tara's mouth is too big for her good, and Lafayette is well, he's Lafayette."

At this point I just couldn't stop laughing despite the looks everyone was giving me. "Sam, could you imagine Laf walking into that place? 'Hey, Hookas. I'm ready for some freaky bauw chicka _rowoe rowoe_.' Oh, boy can you imagine all decked out in his make up and skirts Lafayette would be perfect for this." I was at the point now where I was holding my sides because they felt like they were splitting. I can't remember the last time I have laughed so hard. It felt good despite the fact that it was caused by my extreme exhaustion and stress.

"Dear one, maybe I should get you to bed, tomorrow will be a long day for you." Eric says rising unable to hide the fact that was concerned by my behavior.

Alcide, Sam, and even Dermot seemed to agree, worry filling their eyes.

Finally coming down a bit I reply, "You know, I would usually make a puerile comment right about now but I actually am quite tired so lets go." I stand looking up at Eric who was looking at me with an eyebrow raised in amusement, curiosity replacing the look of concern previously taking up residence on his face. I come back to my senses for a moment barking at him, "Fine you big jerk, I'll tuck myself in." I say turning on my heels starting my march to my room.

"It's always good to see you putting your calendar to use, lover?" Hearing Eric's chuckle I turn around sticking my tongue out at the vampire before continuing on my trip. I barely make it to my bed before falling asleep.

_I went to the dining car out of sheer boredom. I was tired of sitting in my room waiting for my stop and staring at the walls. I took a seat in the corner by myself to people watch._

_The place was packed given that it was lunchtime and the train was going to pull into a station soon. The people were boring, just going about their business and I wanted to be left alone and just sit and watch. Of course, that's when someone decided to talk to me. She asked if she could sit across from me. I looked around the room to see that although there were a lot of people in the car there were still a few empty tables left. She just smiled at me as she waited for me to answer so I said yes simply not to be rude._

_I did my best to ignore her as she chewed open mouthed in front of me. I scanned the room to see that it had cleared out a bit except for a handful of people. There was a guy at a table who just stared at us in a freaky unblinking way and another woman that seemed strangely familiar._

_I couldn't take the staring anymore and asked my friend who must have learned to chew from a cow about the guy. She looked at him and to my surprise yelled out, "Hey buddy knock it off, what do you think this is a museum?" They stared at each other for a while before they both started to laugh. Come to find out they were brother and sister and they had a very strange relationship._

_The brother joined our table and although he could chew with his mouth closed he was just out right abrasive. Even though she seemed irksome in the beginning the sister was funny as all hell._

_I looked around again to see that other than the three of us at the table that they strangely familiar woman was the only other person in the car. I stared at her face willing myself to remember how it was that I knew her when she smiles and I heard. "You thought I wouldn't find you, you silly, silly dog."_

_My eyes must have widened to the size of dinner plates, even her voice sounded so familiar. The otherwise oblivious siblings took notice. "What's wrong?" Asked the sister. The brother followed my gaze to give the woman the same look he had given me not too long ago._

"_Did you hear that?" I asked but the looks on their faces gave me their answer._

_The woman at the other table merely smiled. Her smile was sweet, warm, and inviting. I almost wanted to go sit with her but was distracted by a cracking sound. The sister was chewing gum now and was once again doing her best imitation of a cow when she turned to her brother and said, "We should take her with us." I could feel the woman's eyes on me and wanted to be anywhere but near them._

_We were pulling into the station, the three of us stood while the sister filled me in on all of the fun we would have on a short trip through this town. I had nothing better to do seeing as I was only wandering anyway just like them. We were about to walk off when I heard the voice again, "Don't do it."_

_That's when I recognized the voice. "I said I would always protect you, if you wanted it you would just have to say so," the voice continued._

_I went to turn and run towards the voice of my redeemer who I hadn't seen nor heard from in years, the one that was going to give me my life back. She was just within my reach, I knew that if I got to her everything would be all right; I was so close. I took one look back at what I was leaving to see the faces of the brother and sister transform into that of Lochlan and Neave. I screamed as I turned around again I am pulled out of the train by the foot that was on the step hitting my head and blacking out._

I wake with a start to find that I am still in my clothes from last night and that I am definitely in my own room. However I am not alone, the panic starts to pick up again until the three brains register. For a while I think I am back in that train car trusting and mistrusting all of the wrong people. The nightmares I have now are far less frequent and less reenactments of my torture, but they aren't any less frightening.

I catch my breath finally and see Amelia, Tara, and Lafayette sitting in a corner of my room chatting amongst themselves conspiratorially.

I feel as if I were hit by a Mack truck. Apparently emotional hangovers are just as bad as the real thing. Or at least judging from the one real hangover I had after drinking with Tara one night after the Mickey incident. Speak of the devil she just practically pushed her cousin out of the way to get to my bedside.

"Oh, my god Sookie. Why didn't you call me? I've been worried sick about you, then Sam wouldn't tell me what's going on and then Eric called last night and-"

"Who did what?" Articulate I know but given the way I'm feel nothing more should really be expected of me. "Eric called you, why? How did he even get your number?" Getting all of the important information out up front that's what I'm here for.

Tara finally took a breath, a line in her dark forehead forming. We are the same age but her worry lines are much more prominent than mine are, but then again she has had a lot to be worried about in her life with everything that has gone through with her momma. I always wished I could just kiss it and make it better for her but, as nice of a thought as it is, it would never work.

"I dunno, he probably got it out of your phone. All I know is that he called me a like 4 this morning saying that you need your friends with you 'cause Jason is missing, again, and that you may need help getting ready for your trip." Through her typical Tara sass about being woken up so early I could tell that she was really scared for and worried about both Jason and me.

Before I had a chance to respond Amelia was coming up to me with a paper in her hand. I notice that her wrist is bandaged but before I am able to comment on it she drops the paper in my lap and hides her hand behind my back. Another dear friend of mine that I worry about in my room and the butt crack of dawn, Eric must have been very busy after I went to sleep. "That's a letter from Eric, he left it on your dresser." Amelia sputters out I try to take a peak into her mind but all I get is the Lollipop Guild song from the Wizard of Oz playing on a loop. Ames has never hidden her thoughts from me before and I am beyond concerned.

I decide to think about that another day and look down at the letter Eric has left for me. I'm used to his letters by now but for some reason this one has me nervous, this whole day does, maybe that dream shook me up more than I though it had. I look up into my friend's pensive faces and realize one is missing. Lafayette is sitting in my vanity chair looking pensive; an emotion I never thought would ever thought I would attribute to my dear flamboyant friend.

'Enough procrastinating Sook read the damned letter,' I take a deep breath letting my little pep talk sink in and read the letter.

Lover,

I know last night was rough on you so I thought you might need to be around people you care about and that care for you this morning since I am not able to be there. I have asked the witch to make sure that you are awake by 6am since our flight is fairly early. Do not pack anything there is no time I will buy you anything you may need when we arrive in New York. Please don't work yourself up over this you have to focus on the task at hand.

Lafayette has agreed to act as a spy for us so you will need to fill him in on everything we know about the situation on the flight. I know that your suggestion was made during a bout of delirium but after some discussion Sam agreed that your friend would do well in this part. Your friend has agreed to help with out any coercion from me.

We should be landing in New York 2pm their time, this should give you a chance to buy whatever we will need for our stay and to get settled in the hotel. Do everything in cash and don't introduce yourself to anyone, not even with a fake name we don't know who exactly is involved so let us air on the side of caution.

Bobby should be their shortly with the Anubis shuttle, your shifter, Were, and great uncle have all spent the night your house and you will find Pam and I here as well in our travel coffins. Please be careful and keep your eyes open, I have reason to believe that this is larger than we originally thought.

~E

I look over to Lafayette who cuts me off before I could start. "Now Sook, you know I would do anything to help you and that fool brother of yours, you're like family to me and Tara and that means we stick together." He got up to sit on the side of my bed and wipe a tear form my eye. I hadn't even realized that I was crying.

"Thank you." I say without looking at him for fear that my tears will only increase. I take a moment to gather myself before asking everyone if they are ready to get this show on the road.

"I'm not going to be going with you I'm just here for moral support," Tara said looking a little put out. "Eric said there was no need for me to go."

"Tara stop pouting this isn't the time to be feeling sorry for yourself." Amelia, seethes, she and Tara never really got a long for some reason; I knew Tara didn't like Ames because of the whole Ms. Jeannette voodoo thing even though I keep trying to tell her that what Amelia does is very different because its real, but I could never figure out why Amelia didn't like Tara.

Making my way to my dresser to pick out some clothes I say, "This is not the time for bickering, I am great full to all of you right now for being here for me but my main concern is getting my brother back." Slamming my drawer shut I make my way into the bathroom to find some peace in my shower.

The shower does not last nearly long enough before its over and the four of us make out to the living room. The sight I find there would have been comical if it weren't for the reason for our impromptus slumber party.

Alcide is laid across my flower couch completely dwarfing it with his massive size. Seeing him snuggled up with my gran's old afghan makes me smile, someone finally appreciates it. It also makes me feel a little melancholy seeing what could have been if we ever got the chance. In he armchair Sam looks mighty uncomfortable practically sitting up the way he is but I can tell he's asleep from the brain pattern and the soft snoring sounds escaping his slightly parted lips. Sam's strawberry blond bangs cover his face slightly and again I see what could have been if Bill never walked into Merlotte's. What sounds like a bark comes from Sam, I raise a questioning eyebrow at Tara since the two had a short fling.

"Yeah I know it's weird, I know why he does it now but at the time it was just freaking weird." She walks off towards the kitchen muttering something about crazy fucking white people.

Looking back at my living room that is littered with my supernatural friends I see that Pam's pink travel coffin is where my coffee table was previously. I shake my head as I realize that Eric's coffin was placed as close to the hall to my bedroom as possible without being in the way as if he would jump out of it if Sam or Alcide tried to make their way into my room. He must have figured that Dermott isn't much of a threat since we are related and he looks just like my brother.

I shake my head and start making my way to the kitchen where Amelia has started making the coffee when I see Dermott come out of my old room. Tara and Lafayette look like they've seen a ghost when I realize that I never told them anything about my fairy family. "I thought you said Jason was missing Sook?" Tara asks looking as if she cannot decide if she should be mad or relieved. I sigh trying to figure out the easiest way to explain this.

"He is, this here is my gr-… urm, my uncle Dermott, it is a kind of wrong side of the blanket thing if you will. He will be going with us to New York." That took a while for that to sink in before the questions started.

"Is he from your mom's side because gran would never…wait your grandfather was stepping out…was gran…" I had to cut them off there. "We don't have the time to discuss this now, help me fix breakfast before we have to wake the other two up." We weren't going through any great pains to speak softly or anything and since Sam and Alcide seemed to be down for the count so I figure I would let them get all the sleep they could now because lord only knew what was in store for us when we got to New York.

We all silently found something to do, this was by far the largest breakfast I have ever made, it wasn't just due to the number of people that I was feeding but there was something about the act of making breakfast for my friends and family that was relaxing. By the time everything was done cooking Sam and Alcide were both brushed and helping get breakfast on the table.

Much like the first day we met Alcide moved around the kitchen like he owned the place and although it was a different kitchen from the one he ate breakfast in that day he still kind of instinctively knew where everything was as he set the table. Of course Tara noticed and raised an eyebrow at me, which I very studiously ignored.

We sat in almost complete silence save the sounds of the silverware on the plates when the doorbell rang. Bobby Burnham was on the other side of my door looking a little disheveled, he must not be used to being up and about this early. "Morning Bobby, we were just finishing up with breakfast, but we still have some food left you would you like some." I offer trying to be gracious to make up some for previous unpleasantness on my part.

Surprisingly he accepts despite still being clearly nervous around me. I give him my seat at the table since I am done eating. He starts up right away while making himself a plate, "The Anubis shuttle will be here in about 30 minutes, in the mean time I am to make sure that you all know what you are to be doing while on this trip. Ms. Stackhouse Mr. Northman wanted me to give you this envelope and say for you to tell me if what is in it is not adequate." I take the envelope and stick it into the back pocket of my jeans and go over to the sink in order to start washing the dishes. Alcide takes up drying duty again and I can hear from Tara's brain that she is dying to ask about him but I slam my shields up and try to focus.

"Mr. Reynolds I presume?" Bobby says turning to Lafayette. I must not have gotten enough sleep because my shields aren't worth anything today because I hear that there is a distinct attraction between these two, on both sides which is nice I guess if not completely random. "Mr. Northman wanted to thank you again and assure you that you will be compensated for your troubles."

"Now you tell him," Lafayette responds in a voice that can only be defined as seductive, "that that will not be necessary. But how about I call you sometime after I get back?"

"Oh, brother. Lafayette this is not the time." Tara and I say in unison.

The fastest half hour of my life passes by and I hear the Anubis van crunching down my driveway. Everyone is loaded in and we make our way to Shreveport.

The ride is quite, I could usually count on Tara to cheer me up but she stayed back to watch the house. Lafayette is consumed with thoughts of Bobby, eww. Looking for some solace I rest my head on Amelia's shoulder; she stiffens slightly at first before putting an arm around me and strokes my hair lightly.

The increased contact lets me into her head, I am happy to see that the darkness that had taken over her mind after Tray's death has lessened. I am a little surprised but not quite to see her feelings for Bill, I'm happy that they both are finding some happiness. Every now and then there is a blank spot in her memories coupled with anger. The spots are almost like what I hear after a vampire glamours someone, but at the same time different.

I must have fallen asleep because I am being gently shaken awake by Amelia. We pile out of the van and I watch as Pam and Eric are loaded into airplane. I don't even want to know what Eric had to pay to get a flight chartered on such short notice.

Mr. Cataliades drives up shortly after we arrive and we all board the plane. He looks more like he did when I first met him but I can tell that the disappearance of his niece and his own recent trials has taken its toll on him.

I take a look around the plane; never in my wildest dreams did I think that I would be on a plane to New York with all of these people, my friends, who have dropped everything to help me out. I spend a lot of time lamenting about not having much family but these people are all of the family, well everyone except Bobby who is settling into a seat across the isle from where I am. Lafayette is next to me and as if he is the telepath he gives me a quick hug. I see that everyone has taken their seats and I fell the waterworks starting up. This plane is much like the one we took to Rhodes, I just hope that this trip is a lot more successful.

With that thought I can't let things on unsaid. So steadying my voice I start, "Thank you all for doing this for me, I know that you all have your own lives and families to look after. I can't put into words how much each of you mean to me and I only wish that I will be able to pay you all back for this in some way." Before I can continue the pilot cuts in asking us to buckle up and prepare to begin taxing to the runway.

I plop myself down into my seat buckle my seat belt, curl up into Lafayette's waiting arms and cry myself to sleep.

A/N 2: Let me know what you think.


End file.
